Windward Changes
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Elizabeth's life is thrown out of control with a revealed secret...Will her relationship with Will suffer? Can Will save Elizabeth from her fall from grace? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Some of you may know that I have been on vacation, by the way Cape Cod was beautiful. If anyone visits Massachusetts, please do yourself a favor and take a ride down to the Cape. Anyways, CATCF is coming out on Friday, and I will be the first in line!

Alright here is my new story, read it and let me know what you think. For all of my reviewers that have stuck by me, this is my second to last story I will write, I am currently writing a novel, that is taking up time, and school starts up in September, so I will be too busy to write much of anything! I know, I wish I could write more, but, I just can't find the time! Love you all!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Miss Swann, your dress has arrived." Estrella Elizabeth's maid said as she walked into her bedroom.

"Really?" Elizabeth said with a certain excitement.

"Yes…Would you like me to bring it up for you?"

"Please." Elizabeth jumped from her seat and watched from the top of the stairs as her maid brought up the large white box. Elizabeth and Will were to be married in three weeks. Elizabeth was so happy it showed in almost everything she did, the way she wrote her letters to her relatives, the way she smiled, even the way she brushed her hair. Elizabeth watched as the dress was taken from the box, the dress itself was her mother's, sent to the tailor to have it altered to fit her. The dress was white, pearls and lace adorned the bodice, with a sweeping long train.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth said as she touched it lightly.

"Do you want to try it on?" Estrella asked with a smile.

"I can't, I have to meet Will. When I get back, I promise." Elizabeth knew Estrella couldn't wait to see her in that dress. "I actually have to leave now…" Elizabeth then went to her bed and picked up her bag.

XXXXXXXXX

"My dress came today." Elizabeth said from the back of the smithy.

"Really?" Will said with a smile.

"Yes." Elizabeth was changing her clothes into a pair of pants and a blouse. "It really is beautiful." Now picking up her hair she braided it.

"Can't wait to see you in it…" Will said as he watched Elizabeth step in front of him.

"Me either…" Elizabeth bent down and kissed him. When they pulled apart their gaze locked in each other's eyes. "We should begin." Elizabeth said with a playful smile.

"We should." Will said with his voice caught in his throat. Will then got up and handed her a box. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Open it." Elizabeth lifted the lid of the box and saw it was a sword.

"Will this is beautiful." Elizabeth lifted the sword. Elizabeth noticed it was lighter than the swords she was used to, it had a gold handle, with white pearls laid into it. Elizabeth admired the handle in particular, the same amount of care and precision went into it, just as the engagement ring had. It was a gold band with a diamond in the center of it.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Will then cupped her face in his hand and kissed her.

"We aren't going to get anything done today, are we?" Elizabeth said as she pulled at his shirt.

"It seems to me Miss Swann that you are the one that is distracted." Will then pulled out his sword. "Do you remember everything I taught you?"

"Of course." Elizabeth took her sword from the box. "Why would you ask?" Elizabeth said as she circled Will.

"I don't know maybe you forgot…I am told that I am quite charming."

"Not so much." Elizabeth said with a wicked grin. Will had been teaching Elizabeth how to use a sword for a year now, since they got back from their adventure with Jack. Will hadn't heard from Jack since, only hearing the stories of his pillaging and plundering of far away ports. Will insisted that Elizabeth learn how to use a sword, with it, he wouldn't worry about her so much. Elizabeth jumped at the chance, because she would be spending more time with Will.

Will brought his sword to Elizabeth. "Show me." Will said.

"You know I have a better idea." Elizabeth then put her sword down.

"And what's that?" Elizabeth then ran to the back and quickly changed back into her dress, not bothering to put her hair up. Will watched her reemerge with her hair down, he thought she was most beautiful with her hair flowing freely.

"Come on." Elizabeth then grabbed Will's hand and walked outside with him.

XXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stopped at the beaches, still holding Will's hand she walked into the sand. "Get you out of that smithy once and a while…loosen you up a bit." Elizabeth said as they walked along the beach.

"It's my job Elizabeth." Elizabeth felt his hand tense in hers.

"I didn't mean it like that." Elizabeth said wishing she had chosen her words a bit more carefully. "I just wanted to get you out of there." Elizabeth knew Will was a bit insecure that he was a blacksmith, and she was a Governor's daughter, with her status, it brought her a lot of money, and perhaps just one day she, or Will himself would be Governor, however the chances of that were unlikely. "You're not saying anything. You know I love you the way you are. Money and status mean nothing to me." Elizabeth said stopping and turning to look at him.

"I know, I guess it's my own insecurities." Will then shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking again.

"Will you can tell me what you're feeling. If you're mad at what I said, it won't hurt my feelings." Elizabeth said softly as she walked with him.

"It's just I feel like I'll never be good enough. Elizabeth, I will always be a blacksmith, nothing more. How can I support a wife and eventually children?" Will said looking away.

"Are you scared?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" Elizabeth's question sent him staggering.

"Of course I do, how could you…"

"Then that's enough Will." Elizabeth said as she interrupted him. Elizabeth took his arm and sat him down in the sand, as she pulled him down with her. "Loving me is more than enough, is my love more than enough for you?"

"Yes." Will said breathlessly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him.

"But…"

"Stop talking and kiss me would you?" Elizabeth said with a smile. Will quickly obliged and kissed her…as the sun settled down behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) What you all think? Another chapter because I really have been a slacker!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Miss Swann, where is your father?" Mister Danton asked. Mister Danton was Elizabeth's father's lawyer.

"I don't know, I believe he went down to speak with the Commodore."

"Oh, well, then, maybe you can help me." Elizabeth put the book she was reading down and walked to him.

"What do you need me to help you with?" Danton then walked to the study and Elizabeth followed.

"Some papers he needs to sign. Can I leave them here?"

"Sure. What are they about?"

"The wedding. I can't say any more, and you can't look at them, they are just for his eyes only." Danton warned.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled, but had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Well, I'll be on my way, tell your father I will be by later to pick them up."

"Sure." Elizabeth watched as he walked out of the house, and waited until she heard the front door shut. Elizabeth looked at the envelope on the desk, she really shouldn't be snooping in her father's affairs, but it was about the wedding, and that was her business, so Elizabeth sat behind the desk and touched the letter.

Opening it carefully, so her father didn't think she was snooping, she pulled out all of the letters. A few were expenses that needed to be approved by him, a few more were guest lists, but there was another, that looked entirely different, it looked older than the rest. Sliding it out she saw it was her birth certificate. Scanning it she saw her name… "This can't be right…" Elizabeth said aloud. "Adopted…but…" Elizabeth could barely believe what she was reading. Tears started to cloud her vision, and she but the letter down. Elizabeth then picked the certificate up and ran out the door. There was only one person that could answer her questions.

XXXXXXXXX

"How are you going to get around it? For the marriage papers to be signed she is going to have to see them." James Norrington said to the Governor of Port Royal.

"My lawyer has doctored her certificate, so she will never know."

"With all due respect Governor, she is twenty years old now, she has the right to know that you are not her father."

"She does, but that would lead to her asking who her real father is…I couldn't have that."

"Who is her father? Do you know?"

"I do, but I would not even share it with you." The door to the office swung open, and a very angry and visibly upset Elizabeth stood in the doorway.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Her father asked with concern. Elizabeth said nothing and slammed the certificate on the desk.

"Why don't you tell me what this is?" Elizabeth said with tears streaming down her face.

"Elizabeth this is poppycock! This isn't true!" Her father said, but Elizabeth could tell he was lying.

"Stop lying! Am I your daughter or not!" Elizabeth stood her hands clenched at her sides..

"Elizabeth I love you."

"That's not what I asked." Elizabeth then watched him as he said nothing more. "Well then I have my answer I guess." Elizabeth then turned for the door.

"Elizabeth you were just a few months old when your mother and I took you in." He started, "Your mother was barren, so we looked to adoption, but you almost fell on our lap, your father couldn't care for you properly so I took you in."

"My father?" Elizabeth turned around and sat down.

"Yes. I don't know who your mother is."

"What is my father's name?" Elizabeth said a bit more calmly.

"I am your father Elizabeth. I was the one who took care of you when you were sick, I am the one that loves you."

"How do you know he doesn't?" Norrington sat back at his desk and watched the strong Elizabeth Swann nearly crumble.

"Because he doesn't care about anyone or anything." Governor Swann said angrily. Elizabeth looked at her shoes, and then suddenly looked up at James.

"Did you know about this?" She asked Norrington. He merely nodded, not wanting to match her gaze. "And as my friend you didn't tell me?" Elizabeth was extremely upset.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." James said softly. Elizabeth got up and left the office, she felt so lost, no where to go…

XXXXXXXX

Will was working hard at the Smithy. He worked long days so when he married Elizabeth, he could spend more time with her. Will smiled that in only in a matter of weeks she would be his wife. Will couldn't imagine his life without her, and he had Jack Sparrow to thank for that. A loud banging at the door snapped him out of his gleeful trance. Will opened the door and Commodore Norrington strode through.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Glad to see you too." Will said annoyed by his arrogance.

"Stop with the bickering Turner, this is important, have you seen her today?"

"No. Why?" Will asked concerned.

"Elizabeth got startling news today and she left my office quiet distressed." James then glanced around the smithy. "She is in a lot of pain."

"What happened?" Will asked and he placed his hands on his hips.

"She found her birth certificate…it says that her father adopted her…by blood they are not related." Will blinked, he could not believe what he was hearing.

"So who is her father?"

"The Governor has no idea who her mother is, but is keeping her father's name from her."

"She must be devastated. I have to find her." Will then grabbed his jacket.

"Tell her if she wants to know who her father is…I will find the information…" James nodded and headed out the door, Will going in the opposite direction, he had an idea where Elizabeth would be.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) One more! Karen I miss you girl! (Your name has been mentioned in my book!)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth sat on the beach overlooking the busy harbor. She felt so empty, that everything she ever knew about her father and mother had been a lie. Everything she believed in was a lie…she just felt empty.

"Elizabeth?" Will was walking up the beach and plopped down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Who told you?" Elizabeth said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "The dashing Commodore, or my arrogant father?"

"The dashing Commodore…" That made Elizabeth smile. "What do you need me to do?" Elizabeth said nothing and leaned into him. Will held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I want the truth Will."

"I know."

"You told me once that there wasn't anything that you wouldn't do for me." Elizabeth said looking into his rich brown eyes.

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

"I want to leave Port Royal, I want to find my father."

"James said he would find the name." Will offered.

"No, he can't know I'm leaving. I want you to come with me." Elizabeth said looking into his eyes for any sign of hesitation.

"Of course. How are we going to find his name?" She didn't see any hesitation whatsoever.

"Mister Danton. He has to know." Elizabeth then looked into the harbor. "Everything is just so lost Will, everything is wrong…I feel so empty, and I feel so alone."

"Your not alone. I'm here." Will then kissed her. "Come on." Will pulled her to her feet. "Let's pay a visit to Mister Danton."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth what can I do for you?" Mister Danton asked as she and Will strolled into his office.

"I want to know my father's name." The question caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. I want to know the name of my real father. I want to know some type of truth mister Danton. I am tired of lies, please, give me his name."

"Elizabeth, your father never wanted you to know."

"Why?" Elizabeth sat down across from Danton, Will stood behind her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Because your father is not a well loved man. Because he gave you to…mister Swann, under certain conditions."

"What were those conditions?"

"That you were safe and well cared for. In exchange mister Swann would dismiss charges against your real father."

"Charges? He is a criminal?"

"He is a pirate." Danton then looked at her straight in the eyes. "Your father gave you up, with the knowledge that you would never know his name."

"I want his name." Elizabeth said. Danton got up and pulled out a drawer, and pulled out a file.

"This is every single legal document concerning your adoption. Take it, and do what you wish. I wish you luck Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took the file. "Thank you." Will and Elizabeth then went back to the smithy, barely saying a word.

"Are you sure you still want to read it?" Will said as Elizabeth sat down looking at the file.

"I don't know. Christ, Will, my father could already be dead, hanged by the laws…he is a pirate…I am a pirate…I…" Elizabeth was unsure of herself.

"It's not so bad."

"My life has been a lie." Elizabeth then flipped open the file and began reading. Will watched her eyes go from left to right. She then stopped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"What does it say?" Will asked.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"My father."

"Well who is he Elizabeth?" Will asked as he took her hands.

"Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth then closed her eyes. "Jack is my father?" Snapping her eyes open she stared at the paper. "This can't be right. How?"

"Well, there is only one way we can get some straight answers." Will said.

"How?"

"We have to find Jack."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood over the deck of the Pearl, for the first time things were going right in his life, he had the Pearl, a faithful crew, and he had his rum… Bill Turner's son had been an instrumental part in helping get his beloved Pearl back, and so had Elizabeth…

Could Elizabeth be his daughter? The daughter he unwillingly let go twenty years ago. She had the same name, and Christ she looked exactly like his mother. Had the same traits he had himself. Did he give his daughter to a Governor? At the time he was only a judge, Jack needed a break, facing the noose, so he handed his only child over to…Jack shook the memories from his head, it was too hard.

But she was enchanting…she was familiar…was she his daughter…'How many bloody Elizabeth's are there? I can't even remember…what was his name?' Jack's mind racked. He tried to remember the judge's name, tried to remember a face…but couldn't. Foolish thoughts.

"Captain, the crew wants to know if we are staying the night?" Gibbs asked his Captain.

"Yes, a few nights. We all need some rest." Just before Gibbs left, however, Jack stopped him. "Gibbs, can I ask you something?" Startled by Jack's sensitivity, Gibbs turned around.

"Sure."

"Not here." Jack then motioned him to follow him into his cabin.

"What's the problem Captain?"

"You remember Elizabeth right?"

"How could I not? I accompanied the girl on her crossing from England. Full of spirit, full of life she is."

"Does she remind you of anyone?" Gibbs eyes then rolled in the back of his head in thought. Then he turned his head down and stared at Jack. Jack rolled his hands around his face, pointing to him.

"Well, in some ways you. But that could be from anyone."

"I have never told anyone this Gibbs, and I want it kept to only you. I gave up a daughter some twenty years ago."

"Jack, I didn't know you had a kid." Gibbs said in awe.

"No kidding."

"You think Elizabeth is your daughter?"

"I don't think…I know."


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) I'm back again! I am on fire! LOL! Anyways, big props to my main Peep, Miss Karen! You are the best, and I missed you! And you are right we need to keep in touch through e-mail! I swear I'll give it to you before I'm done, don't let me forget!

Love2rite- I have bad memory, sorry if I spelt your name thingy wrong. Yes, I know I thought that would be my biggest problem, the island incident. The thing is Jack and Elizabeth are really alike, willing to do whatever they can, to get what they want. When I was thinking of the plot, I truly didn't focus on the island, even though I knew it would be a problem, my thinking of the island, was that yeah, he hit on her, but this recollection of her being his daughter didn't come till after he left Port Royal. Thanks for the review!

Enjoy and review you lazy landlubbers!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Where do we even start?" Elizabeth asked Will as he held her hand tightly in Tortuga. It took Will and Elizabeth four days to reach Tortuga by way of merchant ship.

Will's eyes traveled the docks…he spotted the Pearl. "He's here." Elizabeth then looked at the Pearl. He felt Elizabeth's entire body tense. "Maybe we should check into the inn first, give you time to think about what you will say." Will held her hand tightly.

"Yes, that sounds good." They walked to the inn and checked in, as they were walking upstairs Elizabeth finally started to speak.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean what if he runs for the hills."

"He won't." Will said as he opened the door. "If he is the type of man I think he is…then he'll accept you. He already knows you."

"Yes, he knew me as the prissy Governor's daughter. His best friend's son's love…" Elizabeth then paused. "Will, this is just so weird." Elizabeth then fell back on the bed.

"I know." Will sat down next to her. "It will get better. Besides…" Will laid down next to her. "It will test us."

"Test us?"

"Yes. See how well we work together, before the wedding." Elizabeth then gasped.

"I forgot…I completely forgot about the wedding." Elizabeth then sat up. "How can I get married at my father…" She then looked down at Will. "Is it important for you to…get married…in Port Royal?"

"No. But it is important to me that you marry me among people you love."

"I love you. What if we skipped the formality?"

"Maybe you should think about that."

"I'm done thinking. Do you know what I want?"

"What?"

"I just want to be with you. That simple. So what if I don't have the big wedding."

"What about your mother's wedding dress? You wanted to wear it."

"She's not my mother." Elizabeth got up and crossed the room, and folded her arms across her chest. "She never was."

"At a time they were both your parents. Blood doesn't determine everything Elizabeth, it doesn't even determine love." Will sat up and looked at her. "You shouldn't shut your father out, and the memories of your mother, it isn't fair to them it isn't fair to you."

"What about Jack?"

"Make new memories. He gave you up for a reason, and maybe he'll tell you. For now, I want you to come sit next to me…" Elizabeth came and sat next to him. "Now, I want you to rest, and tonight we will find Jack." Will grabbed her shoulders and laid her down. "You need to…"

"I can't sleep." Elizabeth shot back up. Elizabeth noted that there was only one bed in the room, enough for the two of them, but they weren't married, and that…well, when did she ever care about propriety?

"I will nap on the chair. You need to take care of yourself Elizabeth, you haven't been sleeping or eating well at all."

"No…" Will then looked at her sternly and began to speak, but Elizabeth beat him to the punch. "You aren't sleeping on that chair…" Elizabeth got up and grabbed his hand. "You are sleeping in that bed next to me."

"Elizabeth…" She placed her finger on his lips, and then kissed him.

"And I don't want to hear any Elizabeth's about it." She smiled. Will truly was a gift from heaven. He was kind, understanding, and loving. Everything she could have ever asked for in man. He was the type of man that would do anything for her, but what Will didn't realize was that Elizabeth was the type of woman that would do anything for him.

"Elizabeth this isn't proper…"

"When have you, pirate, have cared about properness? I certainly have not." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We aren't married." Will was sweating, she was moving too fast.

"Will, did you think I wanted you to make love to me now? Now mister Turner, that couldn't be further than what I was thinking. I simply want you to fall asleep in this bed…that's all." Will went wide eyed and swallowed hard.

"You, I thought…"

"Thought wrong again…very rash…" Elizabeth then giggled.

"You are a terrible woman."

"I know." They both then kicked off their shoes. Elizabeth took off her dress and corset, so she was standing in the room in only her chemise. And Will took off his belts and shirt, leaving a bare chest. Both then climbed into bed and got close.

"I need your strength Will." Elizabeth whispered into his shoulder.

"You are strong Elizabeth."

"No, I need you to catch me when I fall." Will then kissed the top of her head. It made his heart ache to see her in such pain, he loved her with everything, and if Jack was to become harsh with her, then Will would have one less friend in the world. However, if Jack had the opposite reaction…Jack would be his father-in-law.

XXXXXXXXX

"Clink the drink!" Jack shouted as he drank himself to oblivion. The tavern was loud and noisy, and Jack was alone, he hated being alone. With all the noise, all of the people he could strike up a conversation with, he was alone, alone and drinking himself to death. But something caught his eye…even in his drunken stupor…Will Turner was headed his way…and right behind him was Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Another Chapter! I know I am too kind, too very kind! Only three days till CATCF!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN POTC!

"Look at the whelp and his bonnie lass! What are you doing here in this fine establishment!" Jack slurred.

"He's drunk." Elizabeth whispered to Will.

"I know." Will whispered back. Both then sat across from Jack. "Jack we are here to ask you something."

"Shoot." Jack braced himself.

"We wanted to invite you to the wedding." Elizabeth asked suddenly. Will shot her a look. "It's in three weeks, in Port Royal, I am sure we can sneak you in." Elizabeth said with a forced smile. She wasn't going to confront him, not like this.

"Sure! I love weddings! I told you that right!" Jack almost fell out of his chair. Will reached his hand across the table and held him up. "But that's not why you're here…" Jack then looked at Elizabeth. "Isn't that right Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked away, surely she wasn't that transparent. "No that was it."

"Peas in a Pod, love, remember that." Jack then got up and sauntered out the door. Elizabeth blew out a heavy breath of air and got up with Will and followed him out.

"Jack, would you wait!" Will shouted.

"Captain to you whelp!" Jack then walked further, until he fell over some crates.

"Jack! Let us help you…" Elizabeth said gently as she grasped Jack's arm. For the first time their eyes locked. Her eyes…that's what she saw in him. "Let's take you to the Pearl, you're drunk."

"No! I am perfectly…" Jack then tried to stand up, and fell over again. "Maybe just a little…" Will and Elizabeth then helped Jack up and walked him to the Pearl.

Will and Elizabeth both flopped Jack on his bed. "Where's my bottle?"

"Jack isn't that enough of the drink?" Elizabeth said as she sat down on the bed.

"Who the hell are you? My bloody mother!" Jack then snuggled against the blankets. Elizabeth looked up at Will. Will could see the hurt in her eyes. Then a moan was heard from the blankets. "Maybe I over did it a bit…" Jack moaned.

"I think so." Elizabeth then flipped Jack over to his back. "I'll be back." Elizabeth then rushed out on deck. Will ran after her.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he grasped her shoulders.

"He's my father. I could see it in his eyes. I see myself in his eyes." Elizabeth then leaned into his shoulder and began to cry. "I can't bring myself to look at him." Will just held her until she stopped crying. When she looked up she rubbed her eyes. "I can't leave him like that either."

"So what do you want to do?" Will asked.

"Stay with him." Elizabeth then walked back into the cabin and looked at Jack's sleeping form…and his snoring sound. Will shut the door behind them and sat down in a chair and watched Elizabeth sit on the bed.

"He looks like me…the eyes…the cheekbones…" Elizabeth then picked up Jack's hand. "Will…what if he doesn't want a daughter?"

"I think he might." Will then watched as Elizabeth took the blankets and covered Jack up. She crossed the room and Will opened his arms, Elizabeth then sat on Will's lap and hung her legs off the arm of the chair, and soon the two fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Jack woke with a pounding headache. Sitting up in bed he grabbed his head in agony. As he looked around his cabin, he saw it had been cleaned and straightened up. "Damn it…"

Jack swung his legs over the bed and cursed himself for drinking so much.

"I thought you might like some." Jack quickly turned around to see Elizabeth sitting in a chair in a corner, holding what looked like coffee.

"Is that coffee?"

"Yes." Elizabeth got up and handed him the cup. Jack drank it down, ignoring the pain of the scorching liquid.

"Were you here all night?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Will was too…It's nearly late afternoon, Will is making sure things are running smoothly." Jack then went wide eyed and quickly got up.

"Whelp isn't going to run my bloody ship!" Jack stormed out of the cabin and ran right into Will.

"Glad to see your up and of sound mind…" Will said with a smile.

"Do not touch my ship!" Jack then staggered to the helm.

"Jack you drank too much you should take it easy." Elizabeth said as she followed him up the stairs, Will right behind her.

"I don't need you to bloody hold my hand!" Jack was being impossible.

"Your acting like a child!" Elizabeth shouted back.

"Your acting like you care!" Jack spat back and began to walk away.

"This was a mistake!" Elizabeth shouted.

"What was a mistake?" Jack whipped around and stared at her.

"This." Elizabeth took out her birth certificate and threw it at him. "You bastard!" Elizabeth picked up her skirts and ran off.

"You better read that!" Will looked at him and ran after Elizabeth. Jack slowly bent down and picked up the paper. After reading it he rubbed his forehead. She knew…she had been trying to take care of her father…

XXXXXXXX

"We should just go back to Port Royal…" Elizabeth said as she paced the room at their inn. "This was wrong. We go home, I apologize to my father…and wish I never looked at Jack Sparrow."

"Elizabeth is that what you want?"

"Do you know what I wanted Will? I wanted him to acknowledge me…and he didn't…"

"Well he knows now…" Will then stopped her and pulled her in his arms.

"It isn't fair."

"Life usually isn't." Will petted her hair and she leaned into him.

"I know." Elizabeth wanted the fairytale type reveal. That Jack would suddenly understand…but she now realized she was dealing with Jack Sparrow…the pirate…

"I am going to check us out okay…" Will said as he let her go.

"Okay." Will let go of her hands and shut the door behind him. A knock at the door a few minutes later sent Elizabeth to open it.

Jack was standing at the door. "What do you want?" Elizabeth growled.

"You know why I'm here Elizabeth. I would like to explain things…"

"Explain what Jack? You have nothing to explain. I am going home, and I never want to see you again."

"Home Elizabeth? In Port Royal? It never felt like home to you…you felt it, you knew it!" Jack then stepped in the room and took her by her shoulders. "You felt at home on the sea…you told me you loved the pirate stories…you told me of your love of the sea. You have the blood of a pirate in you…for Christ sake you want to marry one!"

"Let go of me…" Jack let her shoulders go. "You know what's funny? I expected more from you…" Elizabeth then pushed past him and started to rush down the stairs. Jack ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere unless you hear my side of the story." Elizabeth tugged at him.

"Jack, I don't want to know!" Elizabeth then broke free and walked towards Will. "I'm ready to go."

"You think you'll be able to forget…" Jack taunted her. "Letting you go has haunted me every single day of my life. Try living with that."

"Try living with the fact that my entire life has been a lie."

"Will, you know she has to know the truth! Tell her because her thick skull won't bloody listen to me!" Will kept quiet this had nothing to do with him.

"Jack, you are nothing but a low life pirate…disgusting excuse for a man…" Elizabeth then turned on her heel and walked away. Elizabeth looked up as she heard a whirling noise.

"Get down!" The whole building turned into splinters as cannon fire ripped through the building.

(A/N) I am not making Elizabeth out to be the exact replica of Jack, just some features, to me they have the same eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Last Chappie, till probably Friday! Review!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Tortuga was under attack…but from whom? Surely no pirate would attack a safe haven. Jack shook the cobwebs from his head, he had dove atop the staircase as the blast almost sent the entire building crumbling. Jack could here people moving, getting up, getting out of danger's way. Jack moved a piece of wood off his legs and got up. He glanced the room and saw Will, already up looking for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Will called her name. Will looked frantic, the last thing he saw was Elizabeth falling to the floor, as the cannon ripped through behind her. Will then began moving wood, throwing it everywhere.

"Will!" Jack called his name, Will immediately looked up, but it wasn't the voice he was expecting.

"Don't stand there! Help me!" Both began the search. Suddenly a weak voice was heard.

"Will, I'm over here." Elizabeth was towards the entrance leaning against the wall, debris, covering her body.

"Elizabeth!" Will rushed over, along with Jack. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth looked confused, she must have hit her head. Will and Jack began moving debris until her body was freed. The sounds of cannon fire was booming behind them.

"We need to get to the Pearl…" Jack whispered to Will. Will merely nodded, and began to pick Elizabeth up.

"Will, my head hurts…"

"I know. We are going to the Pearl, I'll fix you up there…" Elizabeth clenched onto his neck tightly. Jack lead the way to the Pearl, occasionally glancing a worried look at Elizabeth.

"Put her down here." Jack instructed Will as he opened the door to his cabin. Jack then darted to the deck.

"Gibbs! Get the Pearl out of here!" Jack shouted.

"Sir, what about Danielson!" Gibbs shouted.

"Danielson?"

"He fired at you Jack!" Gibbs shouted as he began to pull the anchor up.

"Get us out of here…" Jack then went back into his cabin and looked at Will tending to Elizabeth.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"She's got a nasty bump. She'll be fine." Will said as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"You can stop talking to me like I'm not in the bloody room…" Elizabeth mumbled as she sat up.

"Elizabeth…you have to relax." Will said. Elizabeth just stared at Jack, her gaze was intense, and Jack wanted to look away, but found he couldn't.

"I need to leave this room…" Elizabeth said suddenly.

"Why?" Will asked.

"It's getting a bit heavy for me…" Elizabeth got up unsteadily. "I don't want to be near you…" Elizabeth then directed her comment at Jack.

"Well, missy, I suggest you get comfortable. Tortuga is in ruins, and I assume Port Royal is out of the question."

"No, it is in the question. My father should be worried." For some unknown reason to Jack, that comment stung.

"Hate to break it to you Elizabeth…your father is in this room with you."

"No, he isn't, my father is in Port Royal, worried…you aided in the creation, nothing more." Elizabeth said angrily.

"If you only knew…" Jack mumbled.

"Knew what Jack? As far as I know, you bargained your daughter for clemency…so I meant nothing apparently. How can you stand there and dare be so self-righteous?" Elizabeth then put a hand to her head. "This is ridiculous…" Elizabeth then began to push pass Jack, but he grabbed her arm and held her tightly.

"Don't you dare pass any judgments unless you here my side of the story." Elizabeth then struggled within his grasp. Will watched them interact, and knew to stay back, they were too alike…

"Jack, just let me go!" Elizabeth pulled away, and spun out…and fell to the floor, the room spinning. Will rushed to her and bent down.

"That's enough today, don't you think so Jack?" Will looked to him.

"Plenty." Jack then left his cabin and slammed the door.

XXXXXXX

The early morning hours brought one heck of a headache for Elizabeth. "Christ…" Elizabeth muttered to herself as she sat up. Elizabeth saw Will sleeping soundly on a chair, and deciding not to wake him Elizabeth got up silently and walked out on deck.

The sun was just beginning to rise…the sky was illuminated with reds, oranges, and even some pinks…Elizabeth loved this time in the morning, it was the day starting, but the stars of the night before still shined brightly.

Elizabeth leaned over the railing of the Pearl, the rocking motion was soothing. Below she watched the seas slap against the hull, the spray of the sea lightly misting her delicate face. The deck was silent for a pirate's ship, but then again, a lot of the crew was probably sleeping. Elizabeth thought about Jack…her father…the thought still made Elizabeth shutter, but it wasn't a bad shutter, it was one of fear.

"I'm not all that bad Elizabeth." Jack said behind her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around. "I had my reasons."

"I'm sure you did. Take what you can, give nothing back…am I right Jack?"

"Hit the nail on the head." Jack then leaned against the railing beside her.

"Just answer me one question."

"Sure."

"Did you ever love me?" Jack thought about her question, and chose his words carefully.

"I love you still Elizabeth. I never forgot about you, I only did what I thought was best. I didn't realize you were my Elizabeth until I had left Port Royal, and I decided that to ruin what you and Will had by my thoughts wouldn't be very nice.."

"Do you want me here now? If not, I will leave at the next port." Elizabeth said coldly.

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to leave. But the decision is yours…" Elizabeth looked at him.

"The truth Jack, that's what I want."

"Deal." Jack then smiled. "So no more at my throat?"

"I didn't agree to that. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

(A/N) Okay, I have to give you the reasons! I didn't realize I ended the chappie here so there is one more chapter after this!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) I am too nice…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I was in Tortuga. A woman approached me, one I had 'business' dealings with, claiming you were my daughter…"

"_She's yours Jack!" _

"_Well, what am I supposed to do with her?"_

"_I don't care, in my line of work, she'll only be in the way!" She then shoved the pink bundle into Jack's arms. The bundle then began to cry._

"_Christ…" Jack mumbled as he began to rock the tiny pile of blankets. "Please don't cry…how about I sing you a song?" Jack lifted the blanket to reveal a rosy cheeked baby. "We pilfer we plunder…we don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!" Jack sang softly. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_The baby quieted. "What am I going to feed you? What am I going to call you?" Jack thought about that question. She needed a name, couldn't just call her, 'her'. "Name…Anabelle? No, too snobby…Emma…Emily…Evelyn…Elizabeth…That sounds about right, you look like an Elizabeth. My mother's name was Elizabeth." Jack began to walk to his room at the inn in Tortuga. "She was a darling lady…you need to eat."_

_Jack stopped at a small shop. "What do they eat?" Jack asked the lady behind the counter._

"_Why she's a beauty!" The woman then rushed off to the back. "Milk, babies drink milk. Are you a sailor?"_

"_You could say that." Jack said, keeping a firm grasp on Elizabeth._

"_Then you'll need this too." She pulled out a container. "All you do is mix it with water. But she'll need her milk."_

"_Right." Jack looked nervous._

"_She eats every four hours, and sleeps in between."_

"_Right."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Elizabeth."_

"_Elizabeth will also need some clothes and diapers." The lady then rushed around the store a bit and placed everything in a bag._

"_My assumption is she doesn't have a bed, so just have her sleep between some pillows on the bed, face up, so she doesn't roll around."_

"The first night I spent in that room with you was tiring. I had no idea what I was doing." Jack saw Elizabeth smile. "Eventually, I came across a passing merchant ship, that was willing to take on a baby. It was headed for London, and there would be a ship waiting for me, one that I bought, one that I bought with my own hard work…pillaging and plundering of course."

"The Black Pearl."

"Exactly, but I hadn't made the name for myself yet. So when in London I picked up the Pearl and a small crew. It went well, but I was always worried about you. It was my second time in London…that everything went wrong."

"_Mister Sparrow, you have broken all the laws I can possible think of." A young judge said to Jack as he was brought before him._

"_Captain Sparrow, if you will."_

"_I won't. Tell me how I may show you any mercy on sentencing." Jack shifted his feet._

"_I have a daughter, she is only a few months old…she needs me…I won't have her grow up with anyone. I don't beg sir, never have I in my life, but I beg for the life of my daughter."_

"_If I allow you to leave, your daughter will be a pirate. That is not rewarding the system…but there is something we may be able to work out."_

"_Okay…" Jack said unsure of himself._

"_My wife and I cannot have children. If you allow us to legally adopt your daughter, I shall let you go. The life of your daughter for your own." Jack looked outraged._

"_That's my daughter…my little girl…I love her."_

"_Think of the life you could give her, none. She will probably be raped by some scum you allow on your ship, or die in a battle…what life is that for a young girl?" Jack thought about his words…thought about his Elizabeth…he made sense, but Jack would pine for his daughter for the rest of his life._

"_If I agree…would you do something for me?"_

"_Besides letting you go free?" The judge nearly choked on his words._

"_Keep her name. Her name is Elizabeth, it was my mother's name."_

"_She keeps her name. She will never know of you, you understand that…"_

"_I do." Jack gritted his teeth, he was giving up the one thing he loved._

"_Then you are free to go…bring the child here, I will have marines escort you."_

"It was the longest walk in my life."

_Jack handed Elizabeth over to the judge. Jack felt his heart literally break into a thousand pieces as Elizabeth cried as she left his arms. "Please take care of her…love her…" Jack said sadly. Jack then touched her forehead and kissed it one last time, before he turned around and walked away…as tears streamed down his face._

"Elizabeth, I have done many things in my life, but that was the hardest thing I have ever done. I thought at the time, it was no good for you to live on a pirate ship, no good for me to die, and you sent off to some orphanage. I did what I could, because I loved you." Jack looked up to see Elizabeth crying.

"Jack, the judge…was my father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"And he showed no mercy on you."

"No."

"Did you ever try and look for me?"

"No. The reason why I didn't tell you a year ago was because, regardless of how your father acted, he knew who I was back then, and he knows now. Why do you think he was so willing to kill the man who had just saved his daughter's life? He knew Elizabeth, and he tried to keep you from anything that was your livelihood. You are of pirates blood Elizabeth, it is who you are, who you were born to be."

"Alright."

"Pardon?" Jack said stumbling on his words.

"Then teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"To be a pirate. What you had thought of all those years ago."

"Elizabeth, I wanted you to be a pirate, but now, I don't know."

"Jack, I want to follow what has been in my heart for years. Now I have an excuse…I am a pirate." Jack looked into her eyes…his eyes…and stared at her, thinking that this may be a mistake, but knowing he wouldn't regret it.

"Alright." Jack said quietly.

"Good." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"First, do me a favor and change into some sea worthy clothes, that dress is pitiful."

(A/N) Alrighty, Elizabeth the pirate, may work out, we'll see. You'll get the character Danielson that I hinted at, he is an interesting character, one you will learn to…oops ink ran out..hehe


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) I have to say THANK YOU, CRAZY PIGWIDGEON! MY GOD, THIRTY REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are so cool girl, and listen work, believe me I know about that crap, I work everyday except Sunday and Wednesday, and it kills me cuz my boss is a major…well, you know how they can be…You said something about your English, which isn't that bad, by the way, I am the only fluently speaking English person at my job, and believe me, your English is good! I am so floored, I can't believe how much you reviewed, and I am so grateful for your kind words at the end of A New Beginning, and I really don't know if I'll be able to top that series, but I am hoping, because I am becoming a better writer (helps when your writing a book) that the twists and turns are more exciting, which in this one, there is a lot! You hold a special place in my heart for your words, you don't know how much they mean to me!

Williz- You girl rock, and I swear I'll give you my e-mail address, but I don't want to advertise it everywhere through reviews, cuz there are some weird people in this world, I'm not sure how we can do this…but when we put our genius minds together, nothing is impossible! Lol

I am going to see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Friday at 1:25 Eastern Standard Time…for all you all with the time difference. IMAX is sold out everywhere, and that's okay, I got sick on a field trip from one of those things! And BTW, some idiot, bashed Johnny's performance in it, I so blasted him! He said Depp destroyed the charm Wilder created with Wonka! Bull! If anyone read the book, Wonka is a creep, not a singing lollipop candy coated fluff that Wilder shoveled out! I was so pissed! I hate when they compare the movies, it is a BOOK adaptation! Hello! Okay enough of my ranting! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"First off, to be a good pirate, it requires a sense of yourself…" Jack said as he walked around Elizabeth. She let her hair down, and wore clothes that Anamaria had left, when she left the Pearl to have her own ship.

"Sense of yourself?" Elizabeth bit her lip, so she wouldn't laugh. Will was sitting on some crates behind the two, watching Elizabeth learn to be a pirate…it was an entertaining thought.

"Yes, always know where you are at all times, no matter what. For example, you should know where we are right now…you know how to read a map?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said as she walked over to Jack, who had a map unfolded, laying flat on a crate.

"We are headed to Dominica…we just left Tortuga…where are we?"

"Jack that isn't entirely fair, you didn't tell me what direction we are going…"

"Tough. It's called instincts…for the first time in your life Elizabeth use your gut, not your head." Jack watched her look around, look at the bright sun…he watched her feel the breeze.

"Here." Elizabeth pointed on the map.

"Close enough. Keep that in mind, always…" Jack walked away and Will came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Quite mysterious…you'll never get anything out of him, you know that…" Will teased.

"I know." Elizabeth turned around and faced Will. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being here. I can't go back to Port Royal." Elizabeth searched his eyes.

"I know that. As long as I am with you, I'll be fine…we don't need a wedding…" Will held her tightly.

"No we don't…I need it…"

"Why?" Will asked curiously, just a short time ago, she didn't want a wedding.

"Because I always wanted to get married…wear the white dress…having the man I love pronounce his feelings to me in front of my entire family…" Elizabeth then looked away. "My entire family has changed, hasn't it?"

"Is it that bad?"

"No, but do I trust Jack? Not yet. I still see Jack Sparrow, the pirate, not Jack Sparrow, my father."

"Well, Jack is here, he is your father, get married in front of him…" Elizabeth then relaxed in his arms.

"Why not? Dominica has some lovely churches, I have heard." Elizabeth rested her head in his chest. "It's been a long day and I am tired."

"I don't think Jack's done with you…here he comes." Elizabeth pulled from Will and looked at Jack.

"You, you're keeping watch tonight." Jack said to her.

"Fine." Elizabeth said quietly. Jack was a bit surprised at her response, as if she expected it.

"Well, then, I will be heading to my cabin." Jack then bowed out and went to his cabin and slammed the door.

"That was interesting." Will said.

"He is checking my willpower. I'll be fine." Elizabeth said as she looked into Will's worried eyes.

"I could stay."

"No, go get some sleep." Will kissed Elizabeth, and he went below deck to the cabin they shared.

"This should be very interesting." Elizabeth said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night went off without a hitch. It had to be close to sunrise, by Elizabeth's guess. She watched the ship quietly creaking with each rhythmic wave, it was soothing to her…she almost wanted to fall asleep. Something caught her eye, something that was not right, another ship. Elizabeth squinted her eyes as she tried to focus her tired eyes.

"What is that?" Elizabeth was trying to make out the ship. It could be just a merchant ship, but the way it moved was different, it was sleek and smooth. Elizabeth walked over to the railing to get a better look.

"Jack…" She mumbled to herself. That was a pirate ship. Elizabeth was off, she ran right into Jack, who was already up, pulling on his boots.

"Knock Elizabeth…it's just plain rude…"

"There is a pirate ship on the horizon!" Elizabeth half shouted. Jack ran out of his cabin, Elizabeth right behind him.

"Danielson…" Jack mumbled.

"Who is Danielson?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not a threat. Not now anyways." Jack then turned to look at her. "Get everyone up." Elizabeth immediately ran downstairs and woke the crew, then ran into the cabin she shared with Will.

"Will, get up…" Elizabeth shook him.

"What's wrong?" Will immediately sat up, a confused look on his face.

"A pirate ship…Jack is worried about it, I can tell." By the time Will and Elizabeth reached the deck, the other pirate ship was close to the Pearl, close enough that Elizabeth could make out faces.

"Ah Jack, hung up on the two? The son of Bootstrap Bill…interesting lad…" A large man said, he had to be over six feet tall, with a wide chest, blonde hair, and green eyes. "When are you going to get something done on your own?"

"What is your bloody problem?"

"Nothing, just love to see you squirm." He scanned the deck and stopped on Will and Elizabeth, in particular Elizabeth. "The way they talk of your beauty does you no justice."

"May I ask who you are?" Elizabeth asked, she felt nervous under his stare.

"Bronson Danielson, I'm sure you heard of me."

"No I haven't." Elizabeth said non-impressed.

"You should clamp a hand over her mouth Sparrow. She is going to get herself into trouble."

"Leave her out of this Danielson, it's me you got the problem with."

"Protective over her, are we?" Jack gritted his teeth, Elizabeth decided to step in.

"I don't need anyone's protection, mister Danielson. I can fully well handle myself."

"I can attest to that." Will piped up, putting a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Well well, a nice family portrait…" Danielson's face grew into a wicked grin. "Jack, I am glad you found her." Elizabeth shot Jack a terrible look. Jack winced as he felt a pang of guilt. "What's this? Did I catch Jack Sparrow off guard?" Danielson then turned to Elizabeth. "If you want the truth Elizabeth, I am the one that can give it to you. I'm sure Jack has lied to you about how you came about."

Elizabeth watched as the ship pulled away. Anger filled her, pain, she felt betrayed, she thought what Jack had told her was the truth. "Who was he?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Nobody, no one you should worry about."

"He seemed to know a lot about Elizabeth." Will said.

"Jack, what does he know about me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing." Elizabeth clenched her fists.

"Damn you! Tell me the damned truth for once in your life!" Elizabeth shouted.

"There is nothing to say." Jack said trying to sound casual.

"Fine. I will find Danielson and ask him myself." Elizabeth began to walk away.

"Elizabeth, if you go after him, he is liable to hurt you." Jack shouted after her.

"No more than you have." Elizabeth walked into her cabin and shut the door behind her, slumped down to the floor, and cried.

(A/N) Did Jack lie? Or is Danielson playing a cruel joke? Next chapter will open a lot of eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka…he's an amazing chocoletier! I went Wonka crazy yesterday! I bought a pillow case, coffee cup, and note book with Johnny, as Will Wonka…and I bought a pair of those Seven Jeans! They are so hot! Expensive, but they do something to my booty let me tell you!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth didn't speak to Jack in the week and a half it took them to reach Dominica. After pulling into the port, Elizabeth approached Will.

"I am going to find Danielson." Elizabeth said to him.

"Elizabeth, I know Jack is keeping something from you, but I don't think he would lie about Danielson wanting to hurt you. I don't want you to take that risk."

"There was something about Danielson, something that he knew…something Jack was afraid he'd tell me. Will I have to do this, maybe he has a piece of my life that Jack is just not willing to tell me."

"Elizabeth, I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know that, but it's something I have to do." Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alone." Will pulled away from her.

"Elizabeth I am not going to let you go to Danielson yourself."

"Whether you like it or not, I am going to Danielson." Elizabeth then looked into his eyes. "I will go for an hour. If I am not back in that time, send the Calvary." Elizabeth noticed when they had docked, Danielson's ship was dock along the waterfront, Elizabeth took it upon herself to find the truth, especially since Jack wasn't going to give it to her.

"Elizabeth, I just don't like this. I love you too much…" Will said adoringly.

"I love you too." Elizabeth then kissed him. "That's why you are going to let me go and do this, keep Jack away and unaware."

"Fine. Elizabeth I swear, a minute over that hour and I'm coming."

"Okay." Elizabeth then let go of his hand and left the Pearl. Will watched her leave and was so afraid that he would never see her again…that fear kept him from going after her, but it didn't prevent him from walking right into Jack's cabin, and telling him everything Elizabeth had just said.

XXXXXXX

Elizabeth waltzed right onto Danielson's ship. "Who the hell are you?" A pirate asked.

"Tell your Captain, that someone very interesting is here to see him." Elizabeth waited on deck for Danielson.

"Well, if it isn't for Elizabeth…Swann, no, Sparrow…what is it you call yourself?" He was coy and annoying, Elizabeth wanted to hurt him.

"Just Elizabeth please."

"Good, please follow me." Danielson showed her to his cabin, sat down at a table and poured himself a glass of wine. "Would you like some Elizabeth?"

"No." Elizabeth hated the way he said her name.

"Tell me my dear, why are you gracing me with your presence?"

"You know about me, know about Jack being my father. I want to know what you know."

"Why do you think I should tell you?" He asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I am not a daft woman mister Danielson…"

"Bronson, please, call me Bronson."

"Fine, Bronson, it seemed to me that you and Jack are not friends, and it sounded to me that you knew something about me, that Jack did not want me to find out. It would be an interesting act of revenge, destroying an enemy through his heart…" Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"You are indeed your father's child. Well, you got it absolutely right. I know a great deal about you, Jack, and your mother."

"My mother?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned in.

"Yes, I assume he told you the story of the whore coming to him with a bundle of blankets, claiming the child was his right?"

"Yes."

"Lies. Jack knew who your mother was, still does…she was your mother Elizabeth. Margaret Swann, is your real mother."

"What? How?" Elizabeth did not believe what she was hearing.

"Your mother was married to Weatherby Swann, but unfortunately for Mister Swann, his new wife had a roving eye for young sailors."

"This isn't true." Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief.

"When Jack came into London, he met your mother and had an affair with her. Once mister Swann found out, your mother had gotten pregnant with you…well, he was extremely angry." Danielson continued with his story. "Once you were born he took you from your inappropriate mother, and dissolute father, and raised you. He made them sign the adoption papers, otherwise he would see that they would both be outed for their illustrious affair. Jack being a pirate, wanted nothing to do with a child, and your mother was nothing but an upper class globe trotting whore. She died a few years back…in some man's bed, quite fitting if you ask me." Danielson stopped when he saw the expression on her face.

"I don't believe Jack would stoup that low. He is a pirate…but…"

"You took the words right out of my mouth…he is a pirate."

"But how do you know this? I mean you are my age, how would you know?"

"Elizabeth, I am a pirate, and I acquired this information from Jack's own personal account. You see I was but a wee lad when Jack came in from off that blasted island he was marooned on. You would be surprised what a man would tell a small boy when he is lying on his deathbed. My father was a rumrunner, he picked Jack up."

"How do I believe you?"

"Ask him yourself."

"How long will you be here?"

"Till then end of the week. Why?"

"Because I think after I confront Jack…I may need you." Elizabeth quickly got up and headed out the door.

Danielson let a small smile escape his clever lips. He hadn't told her the truth, it was her trust, that's what he wanted, which was easy to get since he was playing off her fears of Jack, and know he would have her undying trust…he would have her all to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

"And you just let her go!" Jack shouted at Will.

"What was I going to do? Tie her down?"

"For starters!" Jack then headed out the door.

"Jack, she doesn't want us to follow her."

"I don't care what she wants…" Jack then saw Elizabeth staring at him…rather, staring straight through him.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) This is a very very very dark chapter, be aware that this may not be suitable for children under the age of 13.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What did he tell you?" Jack asked Elizabeth as he walked towards her.

"Some truth." Elizabeth then slapped Jack in the face. "My mother was my mother you insufferable cad! You had a bloody affair with her! And gladly signed your rights away so you would not bare the burden of a child!"

"Elizabeth, that isn't how it happened!" Jack cried out, his hand reached up to his stinging cheek.

"Really? I find it hard to believe, that you would care for a child for months and then hand me over…the Jack Sparrow I know only looks out for himself…to hell with his daughter."

"Elizabeth, what he is saying isn't true! I swear on my life!"

"You told him when you were picked up on the island after you had been marooned! I can't believe that I actually felt sorry for you! You sorry son of a bitch…" Elizabeth grumbled. "The truth Jack, that's all I wanted." Tears then began to flow. "The truth from you would have meant more to me than anything, the truth from my own father…" Elizabeth began to turn away but Jack caught her by the shoulders.

"You think that about me? You think I am the scum of the earth? Your mother was a whore in Tortuga…what I told you was the truth! She gave me to you, and your father took you away…hell with him, I am your father Elizabeth! Wake up, and start thinking…"

"I've been thinking for a long time now." Elizabeth pushed Jack away and began walking.

"Elizabeth wait!" Will shouted after her. Elizabeth slowly turned around and stared at him.

"I don't want you to come with me Will. I asked you not to tell Jack, and you couldn't even do that for me…just stay the hell away from me." Elizabeth kept walking.

XXXXXXX

"I'm glad you came to your senses, and realized who Jack really was." Bronson said as he opened the door for Elizabeth.

"The thing is I don't know. I truly don't know who to believe."

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked as he took a seat.

"You aren't a stupid man, you have some other motive."

"Of course I do."

"So why not tell me what that is?" Elizabeth asked coyly.

"Well, I knew Jack had a daughter…and I figured out it was you…then realized what would hurt him the most…you."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You are hurting him right now more than I could have ever." He watched as her eyes looked down to the ground, her heart was forgiving…too forgiving.

"I hadn't realized…" Elizabeth then went silent. What was she thinking? Jack, although not the most honest of God's creature's was still a good man…and Will, she had said some harsh things to him as well. "I should go." Elizabeth said as she got up. Elizabeth gave a quick glance to Bronson and headed for the door.

He came from behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Elizabeth let out a scream and began to struggle. "It be best if you just go quietly."

"I don't think so." Elizabeth then threw her entire weight on him and he went falling to the floor, taking her with him. They struggled on the ground, Elizabeth kicking and punching him with every opportunity that she had.

"You wench!" Bronson got on top of her and slapped her across the face. "You think I am just going to let you go that easily?" Elizabeth hated the look he had on his face, it wasn't like one she had ever seen before.

XXXXXXX

"She's been gone for hours Jack, we have to look for her…" Will said as he paced Jack's cabin.

"We can't, she has to believe me on her own." Jack hoped she was off just blowing steam.

"Jack, I believe you, but it's different for Elizabeth, and if you can't see that then, well, maybe you should…just stay here." Will walked out of Jack's cabin.

Will walked towards Danielson's ship…but as he got closer…the ship exploded before his eyes. The force of the blast sent Will on his back. Will quickly gained composure and ran to the site.

"Elizabeth!" Will hoped she wasn't there…but… "Oh God Elizabeth!" Will was growing frantic.

"Will!" Jack was behind him. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will just stood still, shock finally settling in.

"No…" Jack mumbled to himself. "She…"

"You bastard! She would still be alive, if you had just told her the damned truth!" Will grabbed Jack by his shirt and shook him. Both men looked on, knowing Elizabeth was on that ship…now beginning to realize her fate.

XXXXXXXXX

"No!" Elizabeth managed to muffle a scream through the hand that kept her quiet. Her eyes watched Will and Jack turn away from the wreckage. Elizabeth then looked up, Bronson had his hand over her mouth, keeping her quiet. Why? Elizabeth thought to herself. This man obviously wasn't who he said he was, he purposefully lied to her, in order to obtain her…but Why? Elizabeth began to cry…she acted foolishly and she was now going to pay for her mistakes.

"Just keep quiet, and they go without a scratch on them." Elizabeth kept quiet as he wrapped a cloth around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Bronson then tied her arms behind her back and then tossed her over his shoulder. Elizabeth noticed as they began walking into more of a brush, more of a jungle, which meant they were headed to another side of the island. She saw his feet stop, and begin walking into a cabin…a shack settled into some palms. He opened the door and shut the door, finally setting her down in a chair.

"You probably are wondering what I want with you…" Bronson said as he poured water from a pitcher. By the way the cabin was set, and for the simple fact that his crew had dispersed, she knew this was planned, and well. Elizabeth just looked up at him, he had a sick look on his face, a look she was terrified of.

"In time…but for now I suggest you rest…" The smirk he had went wider. Elizabeth knew what he was planning and she began kicking and screaming…doing neither of which mattered, she was tied and gagged. He grabbed her legs, to prevent her from kicking, and then hoisted her back on his shoulders. Walking towards the bed Elizabeth began to fight, fight for her life. He threw her on the bed and grabbed her bound wrists and threw them over her head and kissed her forehead. Elizabeth began to cry, there was no way for her to stop him…he was going to do to her whatever he pleased. He ripped open her blouse and then began to tug at her pants…he was sitting on her, his knees pinning hers down…she was trapped.

Elizabeth cried hysterically, what he was doing to her was unimaginable. She just couldn't stop fighting…the burning was growing so intense she felt like fainting. Her thighs burned with pain, with hate, with anger. It was all her fault, if she had just stopped and thought, like Jack said, she would have been alright, she would be lying in bed with Will, not being raped by this nasty, disgusting, horrific, pirate… He was all over her, Elizabeth felt herself go numb, she felt sick, she felt dirty, she felt like nothing.

(A/N) Some of you who have read my other stories, Danielson is unlike any other villain I have ever created, he is cold and calculated, he is torturing. Will someone help Elizabeth? Or will she still be in Danielson's grips?


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) The Italics are in the past, just to let you know. I know, and agree, Danielson is the worst character I have ever written, he has no soul, no remorse, but will he meet his maker, or shall a secret send everything into a tailspin…oh yes, believe me if you have read any of my other fics, you all know that I throw curbs all the time!

I saw 'Charlie', my bitch of a friend, canceled on me at the same time we were supposed to leave! She ain't no friend the friggen witch! My mother went with me, my loving mommy, I wuv her so, and she and I nearly peed our pants! I went to a graduation party this weekend, had a hell of a time, seeing as though I wasn't the only one that was obsessed with 'Charlie', because all the college grads were freakin over the movie! So I'm like, 'Phew, at least they are older and are obsessed.' Why does everyone have this conceived notion that once you hit a certain age you have to grow up? I am twenty years old, and I still have my responsibilities, yet, I still stay young at heart, some people are crazy!

Anywho, I loved your reviews, and am glad all of you hate Danielson, I hate him too! Enjoy this chapter, we see what happens after the rape, and how she escapes…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"_Want to know what I wanted with you?"_

"_Does it matter know?" Elizabeth asked with a hoarse voice, her voice tired from the crying and screaming. "Just leave me alone…" Elizabeth fought hard to keep the tears back, she was never going to cry again._

"_Your father hates me…because of what I do, who I am…I don't know your father, other than reputation, why do you think he wanted you to stay away from me? I am the lowlife of the seas, not to be crossed, and I always get what I want. Jack never approved of my practices, but what does his opinion matter? I saw you and wanted you…that simple, and for you to be Jack's daughter...well…it made it all that more special, don't you think?"_

"_You're disgusting."_

"_I am. Well, at least now when you go back to your beloved, you will have some experience under your gorgeous belt." Elizabeth bit her lip. "What? Don't think he'd want you after I ravished you? You're probably right."_

"_Will isn't like that."_

_  
"I don't know who the masterful William Turner is. I truly don't care either, it was you…as soon as I saw you my mouth began to water." Elizabeth tried to think…whatever her brain was trying to do…it wasn't letting her. "Probably wondering when I first saw you." Elizabeth nodded. She pulled her knees up to her chest, the sheet underneath her chin…she was naked under those sheets, she felt so dirty, so used, so pathetic._

"_So what are you going to do Elizabeth? Stay here…go find William? Jack? Oh yes, they are gone…my crew told me they had already left on the Pearl…they think your dead…" Elizabeth shot him a look of disbelief._

"_I don't believe you."_

_  
"Believe it darling." He reached his hand up to tuck a piece of her beautiful hair behind her ear. "You have no choices anymore."_

"_I am sure you are going to suggest something." Elizabeth said, slowly beginning to gain her voice._

"_Nope." He then bent over and reached underneath the bed…it was a shackle, and he quickly clapped it around her ankle. "More like…a demand. You are going to stay here…and slowly wither to nothing."_

"_No please." Elizabeth grabbed at the shackle. "Don't leave me here! Please!" Elizabeth cried._

"_I could stay a bit longer…but I'm thinking you would rather die." Elizabeth sat back in the bed. She watched as Bronson got up. "There is some water, some food, and a chemise for you…but you will soon die…it is what I love…seeing a perfectly healthy, vibrant, woman wither…into absolutely nothing." Bronson threw the chemise on the bed. "No woman has ever escaped…Elizabeth, it would almost burn me to have you be the first…but I doubt it." With a wave of his hand, almost bowing to her…thanking her, he left without another word._

That was eight days ago. Elizabeth was still tied down to the bed, the food and water ran out five days ago, there hadn't been much to begin with. Elizabeth sat on the bed thinking about how sorry she was, that's what she wanted to say to Jack, she wanted to tell Will that she loved him so much. Elizabeth was beginning to feel the effects of starvation, and with her physical state being, less than optimal, she felt it more. She had bruises all over her body, her ankle in which the shackle was tied to, was bleeding and bruised.

"I'm going to die here…" Elizabeth said to herself. She then thought about the rape, it was so painful, so hurtful, so unbelievable. All of the tales, all of the precautions that were told to women about trying to be safe…she paid attention, but never saw this coming. Bronson Danielson was nothing more than a rapist, nothing more than monster that took women, raped them, and left them to die. Elizabeth began to wonder how many women had died before her. Jack had been against him the whole time, and she just didn't believe him, didn't believe that Danielson didn't know anything about her past…and she fell for it hook line and sinker…

Elizabeth heard a sound from outside the cottage. Thinking nothing of it, she laid down on the bed, too weak to look out the small window and see what was making that noise. The noise had a rhythm, it sounded like footsteps…Elizabeth held her breath, she thought Danielson returned to finish her off. The door began to creak open slowly, her breath still caught in her throat, she was so afraid, but so weak, too tired to care…but fear…only the strength to be afraid, she closed her eyes.

"My God in heaven…" He crossed the room and looked at the pale young woman shackled to the bed. "Lass, are you awake?" He gently touched her cheek. Elizabeth opened her eyes to an older man, he had salt and pepper hair, and warm brown eyes.

"Help me…" Elizabeth managed to say.

"I'm going to take you to my cottage…it's not too far from here…" He then looked at the shackle. "Ok, I need to get this…damn…Alright, I am going to have to get your ankle through there…it's going to hurt…" He then looked at Elizabeth, who had nodded and turned her head into the pillow, in order to muffle her scream. He took her ankle and pushed it out of the shackle, he felt the crack of it. Elizabeth screamed into the pillow, but soon realized she was free. He moved on the bed and turned her head to face him. "What's your name?"

She hesitated. "Elizabeth."

"Beautiful name, my name is William, you can call me Bill." Elizabeth just nodded. "Now I am going to help you sit up, I want you to hold onto my neck tightly, okay?" Elizabeth nodded again. Bill then picked the young girl up and carried her away to safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe she's gone…" Will said to Jack, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Will."

"Who was he?" Will asked. "What did he know?"

"Nothing Will, he doesn't know me…you don't want to know who he is."

"I want to know." Will got up from the table. "You lied to Elizabeth, don't lie to me, not now."

"You want the truth…I'll give it to you. Bronson Danielson is a pirate that began to make a name for himself a few years ago. I can't stand him, what he does to women in particular. Both of us openly hating each other…"

"What does he do to women?" Will asked.

"He rapes them, kills them, tortures, name it he does it. He is a very good at manipulating women."

"Why didn't you tell me, tell Elizabeth?"

"Neither of you would have believed me." Will sat back down.

"What am I going to do without her? I love her so much…"

"I know…" Jack hated himself. He had killed Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth, I am going to have to set your ankle. I think I broke it when I took it out of the shackle. First, I am going to give you something so you can sleep while I do this." Bill then handed her a cup.

"No!" Elizabeth slapped the cup from his hand. "I don't want to sleep."

"That's fine." Bill then began to gently wrap her ankle, in doing so he accidentally brushed her leg.

"Don't touch me!" Elizabeth scooted back from the bed. "Don't touch me!"

"Elizabeth I am not going to hurt you, I am here to help you." Bill sat closer to her. He had never seen such fear stricken eyes before in his life. It was clear to Bill then that she had been raped, and that it was going to take a lot for her to trust him. "Just let me finish wrapping that ankle, and I swear I'll leave you alone."

Elizabeth looked into his warm eyes…she didn't trust him not yet anyway, it would be hard for her to trust someone ever again. "Just, let me stay awake."

"That's fine." Bill tended to her ankle and all her bruises and wounds…Elizabeth was going to need him, need him to teach her things…and Bill knew what she needed to know, she needed to learn how to trust again, and she needed to know how to get revenge.

(A/N) Ah…an angel…William…Bill…


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) We learn the true identity of Bill. As you can see, Elizabeth is really damaged, she isn't trusting as she used to be, but as you know things aren't always what they seem, and the wind changes directions all the time, so be prepared for some changes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Bill looked at the girl lying on his bed. She had to be no more that twenty, still, in his eyes a child. It had been almost two weeks since he found her, two weeks and she was still shut down emotionally, and physically, although better, he would catch her staring at her scars, and now faded bruises.

"Would you like to get out of here for a while?" Bill asked her. Elizabeth just looked up at him, a look of confusion spread across her delicate face.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be good for you to go for a walk. There is a meadow that isn't too far from here, it really is quite spectacular." Elizabeth looked at this older man…she could fight him off if she had the chance, she did have most of her strength back.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth then stretched out her hands. Bill grabbed them and helped her up.

"Just take it easy. Step at a time." They walked slowly and easily to the meadow…and when Elizabeth got there, her breath was taken away, it was incredibly beautiful…and that was refreshing since she found the world dark and ugly.

"Can I ask you something?" Bill asked her as she sat down on a large boulder.

"Sure."

"What is your last name? I'm sure you don't want to hang around an old man like me. I am going to help you find your family."

"Family…" Elizabeth laughed a bit at that. "I don't even know what my last name is…rather, what it should be. It's a really long story."

"I've got the time." He sat down next to her.

"Alright." Elizabeth then straightened her shoulders. "I was raised by Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal, so therefore I am his…daughter I guess."

"Why do you sound so unsure?"

"Because I came out in search of someone…I was in the mix of getting married, when I came across my birth certificate, and found out that I was adopted, and that my real father was a pirate…one that I knew." Elizabeth then took a deep breath. "I am sure you heard the adventure last year…"

"Elizabeth Swann…the Aztec gold…William Turner, Jack Sparrow. Your that Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I came here because I found that Jack Sparrow is my father." She saw as Bill tensed, but she continued with her story. "I came out here with my betrothed, Will Turner, and found Jack. Jack told me what happened, then Danielson came in the picture…"

"Bronson Danielson…" Bill grumbled, then it all became clear.

"I didn't believe Jack. I thought he was lying to me again…so I trusted what Danielson had to say…and that was the wrong thing to do…he…he…"

"You don't have to tell me. I understand."

"Thank you." Elizabeth looked down at the ground. "They think I'm dead."

"What?"

"Jack and Will. Danielson rigged the ship he was on to explode while I was being taken away, Will saw the whole thing, they think I'm dead."

"We'll just have to change that."

"I noticed something." Elizabeth said.

"What?"

"You sounded surprised…I mean, I could feel you tense when I told you who I was. Why?"

"Want the truth?" He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Please." Elizabeth looked at him, waiting.

"My last name is Turner." Elizabeth nearly fell to the floor.

"You're…you're Will's father."

"Yes."

"What are you doing here? I mean, Will thinks, Jack thinks your dead." Elizabeth stumbled over her words.

"I thought Will was dead, that was until a year ago. And when I found that he thought I was dead, I thought it would be best if it stayed that way."

"No, Will would love to meet you…he grieves for you, still." Elizabeth lost the fear she had for him, trust was a bit easier now. "How did you manage to escape? How come you didn't search for Jack?

"They tied the cannon to my boots sure enough, but since my being cursed, it really didn't matter. I eventually untied myself and got to shore. When I finally settled myself here, I heard of the ship that was attacked, I knew my son was on that ship, I knew the Pearl attacked it, in order to get the gold piece."

"But you remained cursed."

"Yes, until a year ago, I didn't venture out at night. When the curse wasn't lifted immediately, I assumed that they couldn't find the piece, or that someone else took it…I am still not sure, but you'll tell me what happened." Elizabeth nodded. "I didn't know if Jack was alive for a while, then I heard the occasional story that he was alive, but I wasn't sure, not sure enough to go looking. So I stayed I thought it would be best for everyone."

"You didn't think wrong. If you came after Will, I wouldn't have ever met him." Elizabeth said as she noticed his guilt ridden face.

"How is my boy? What is he like?" Bill asked enthusiastically.

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of Will. Bill noticed her smile, and noted it was the first one in two weeks since he found her. "He is unlike any man I have ever known. He is kind, sweet, and strong. He is the man I love, the only one I will love."

"Is he a pirate?"

"Well…yes and no." Bill looked at her with a small smile. "He is a blacksmith, but, he is a pirate as well."

"That makes no sense."

"I know." Elizabeth then leaned back uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Are you angry Elizabeth?" Bill asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Do you want revenge?"

"Yes." Elizabeth's eyes then welled with tears.

"If you help me get Will back…I will help you get revenge. I will teach you everything, I will teach you how to kill Danielson."

"I don't think you will need my help, but yes…I will help you."

(A/N) Bill, is Will's father! I'm guessing you all figured that out! Elizabeth will not learn to be a pirate from her father Jack Sparrow, no, she will learn from Will's father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. One more chappie after this!


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) Karen, I nearly forgot, I will e-mail you I swear it, I will do it after this post, so check your mail!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Swing high!" Bill instructed Elizabeth as she swung her sword. "Your not going to hit anything if you let your wrists go weak! Now swing like you bloody well mean it!" Elizabeth began again, swinging her sword, left to right. She had been at this for almost six months, that was the terms of the agreement, six months to make sure she knew what she was doing, six long months away from Will. "Very good." Bill walked around and watched her. Her demeanor had changed, she was aggressive, she had refocused herself, she wasn't going to allow herself to be a victim again. "Watch your stance!"

"I've got it!" Bill took a stick and hit her left leg, Elizabeth lost her footing and fell on her back.

"No you don't." Bill bent down and extended his hand and helped her up. "We are leaving tomorrow, you had best learn to handle yourself."

"I can handle myself." Elizabeth grunted as she got up.

"Not from what I could tell." Elizabeth placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Now again."

"No more…" Elizabeth began to walk away.

"No, no, no…you…"

"I'm tired alright."

"Why are you doing this? Shutting down?"

"Because I bloody well feel like it!" Elizabeth then sat down and put her head in her hands. "It's so hard…I see his face every time I close my eyes…I can't keep going the way I am…"

"Don't burn yourself Elizabeth. The day will come when you will never think of him."

"I will always think of him. He took away the one thing that I had to give to Will…" Elizabeth said. "I shouldn't be talking this way to you…"

"No, go ahead…if it helps."

"I just want Will back." Elizabeth then got up. "I can't keep pretending this isn't eating me alive."

"Are you pretending Elizabeth? I don't think you are. I think for a brief moment you brought yourself ahead, left the past, and then, something brought you back to that night."

"You know nothing of that night!" She screamed. Bill stood back and looked at her, never once had she raised her voice. "Don't speak like you know what it's like to be beaten, and raped…just don't."

"Elizabeth, how about maybe talking about it? You keep me in the dark, do you plan on doing this to Will? Jack? Yourself?"

"No one needs to know…"

"Yes we do."

"Including yourself?" Elizabeth said with an angry look.

"Yes."

"You barely know me…you barely know your own son." Her words stung him like salt on an open wound.

"Elizabeth are you going to start pushing now? What's with the mean spirited quick whip? Because if you start pushing, I will push back."

"Threatening me? It doesn't suit you." Elizabeth then turned around and started walking. Bill then ran after and grabbed her arm. Elizabeth's immediately responded. "Don't touch me!" Elizabeth then punched him in the face. Bill went staggering to the ground. "Don't touch me!" Elizabeth then closed her arms around herself. "Don't touch me ever again…" Her eyes glazed over. She fell to her knees and started rocking herself back and forth. "Please, leave me alone." Tears started falling from her eyes.

When Bill finally looked up he saw Elizabeth, who not but five minutes ago, was wielding a sword, now down on her knees, rocking back and forth, on the brink of sanity. "Elizabeth…" Bill crawled over to her. Perhaps he pushed her too much, too soon, but he needed to toughen her up…this was the woman that his son loved, he be damned if he was going to let her go to pieces. "Elizabeth, come on darling, let me help you up…" He placed his hand on her arm.

"No!" The fear in her eyes…the same fear he saw a few months ago. What had made her take a giant step back.

"Elizabeth just let me help you…"

"No one can…it's all my fault…" She was crying so hard, the hiccupping echoing throughout the trees.

"What is Elizabeth? Talk to me." Bill softened his voice.

"He raped me because he could! Because I let him! Because I couldn't handle myself! I thought I could, but I couldn't!" 'So that's what set her off…' Bill thought to himself.

"Elizabeth, what he did wasn't your fault. He did this because he is a cowardly pig, who can only think of himself as a man by raping women. Elizabeth don't blame yourself."

"I don't blame myself…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "I hate myself. I can barely stand myself." Her thoughts were drifting to a place, in which, he did not want them to go.

"Elizabeth, don't you dare do this to yourself. Not now, not when you have been doing so well. Elizabeth, you have to be strong so you can find Will, so you can tell him everything you ever wanted to."

"Will isn't going to want me. Not when he finds out that I have been used…ravaged by…" She took a deep breath. "He is going to throw me to the gutter…I am so disgusting."

"Elizabeth, stop doing this to yourself. You know Will, he would never do that to you, he loves you. He is probably sick with grief right now, thinking your gone. Imagine what he is thinking, never being able to tell you how much he loves you." Bill then lightly touched her arm, this time she didn't flinch. "Elizabeth, we are leaving tomorrow, I bought a bloody ship, and wrestled up a crew. We are going to find Will, we are going to find Jack, we are going to make everything right."

"Nothing will be right. Not until I have his blood on my hands."

"Elizabeth, you will have your revenge, but you also have to give yourself time to heal."

"Heal? I feel lost, like nothing is making any sense. I think that I am moving forward, finally feeling right, then whack…I dream about what he does to me, the way he hit me, the way he…the way he touched me. I feel his hands on me, his breath on my neck, on my face…I feel him…" Elizabeth then closed her eyes. "I can't remember what Will feels like, I don't remember what it felt like for him to kiss me, to hold me…all I feel is Danielson…" Elizabeth then put her head in her hands. "I can't move on…" Bill wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, things were going to get better for her, he promised himself, that he would see this girl marry his son, and finally be happy.

(A/N) I really want to give you all a chapter, to see Bill and Elizabeth's plan, but I can't I am known for my cliffe's, so I gotta keep em coming! Bwhahahahaha, another post, by Wednesday!


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) Hello, sorry I was a day late with the update, but I got into a really competitive program at school and I was flying high…hehe…not the drug high, but the life high…well…anyways, I will give two chaps today!

Nuriel (sp?) I am sorry if I spelled your name thingy wrong, I can't spell worth of crap, just ask Crazy Pigwidgeon (sp?) LOL! I am glad you found some comfort in that chappy, I know what it's like when your world kind of falls apart, I've been there, but just to let you know, it can, and it will get better, I swear…

Williz- You know I just thought of something, I used to think your name was it because you liked Bruce Willis? LOL! I forgot to tell that to you!

Crazy Pigwidgeon- Glad you like it! And I hate work too! Believe me, it sucks, but as we all know, we have to do it for the rest of our lives! We need to marry rich, I swear, I'm gonna meet a doctor and live like a queen!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"It may not be wise to tell anyone who you are." Bill told Elizabeth as they walked into town. "The crew thinks I am a wealthy business man, and you are my daughter."

"Sounds good."

"Definitely. No one will bother you. I want you to stay in the cabin, I want to find Will or Jack first before anything, I don't want to risk anyone knowing you."

"Right." Elizabeth picked up her skirts as she walked up the plank. Bill held her hand firmly, making sure the large, golden colored dress didn't tip her over into the water. The dress was beautiful, it was gold with black embroidery, it had a beautiful full skirt, with a crème colored underskirt. Elizabeth fought hard to keep her balance, she couldn't wait to get it off once she reached the cabin, but to keep up appearances, to make it look like they were wealthy beyond their wildest dreams, she put a smile on her face. Bill was dressed just as handsomely in black slacks, a golden colored tailed jacket, and a white blouse.

"Just stay in here while we get going." Bill shut the door behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked into the cabin and wandered about, there were plenty of books and maps…maps something that Bill taught her. Because of Bill, she could wield a sword, fight hand in hand, navigate the world…and of course run a ship, and all was learned from the safety of that cabin, her safety net, her sanctuary.

Elizabeth sat at the desk and looked at everything. It was remarkable at how beautiful things were…and how ugly they could become. "Well, we're on our way." Bill said as he walked into the cabin.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes. Mark on this map all of the places, you know that Jack or Will might go. We can't count on them being together, so do it as if they were separate."

"Tortuga. Jack is always there." Elizabeth then looked down. "Jack thinks I'm dead…he is probably drinking himself into oblivion…I hope Will isn't with him…"

"Why do you say that?"

"I hope Will still feels that I am alive." Elizabeth then looked at her gloved hands. "He took my ring."

"What?" Bill had never seen a ring on Elizabeth before.

"My engagement ring, the one Will gave me. Danielson took it." Elizabeth then stopped herself.

"Listen we should reach Tortuga in a week or so, depending on the winds. Get yourself ready." Bill then walked over the and picked up the hands she was staring at. "One week. Then things will get better." When she looked up at him, and stared into the warm brown eyes, the same eyes Will had, Bill felt his heart break. She didn't believe a word he said, she honestly believed that things would only get worse.

XXXXXXXXX

Six months to the day Elizabeth died. Jack sat in the Faithful Bride and was nursing one of his favorite bottles of rum. Jack hated himself, he could have told the truth, could have been less secretive, and Elizabeth would have been alive, and Will would be happy, not completely obliterated.

"Really bad eggs…" Jack sang to himself. Elizabeth was his girl, the daughter he gave up reluctantly, the daughter he loved and let go. The one comforting thought was that Elizabeth had died with Danielson, he hadn't raped her and left her to die…Jack didn't think he could handle the fact that she was raped and beaten…

"Jack?" Will soft voice took him out of his trance.

"Mmm?" Jack couldn't find words.

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure." Will looked like he had aged tremendously in the six months he has been grieving for Elizabeth. He was a bit more rugged, his facial hair was unkempt, and something had died in his eyes, they had gone cold and mean, full of hate and revenge and torture.

"There is a ship pulling into harbor in a weeks time. Word is, that the man that is captain and who owns it is unseeingly wealthy."

"Crew? Passengers?" Jack asked. "Cargo?"

"Cargo is unsure. Normal sized crew, young, all of them. Only other passenger is the man's daughter."

"Should be an easy take." Jack then rolled his head, to alleviate the incredibly tense muscles around his neck. "Should we meet them, or should we let them come to us?"

"I say we get off this rock and get them. Blow the ship to pieces…I don't care." Will said unfeeling.

"There is a young girl on that ship, I won't risk hurting her. Sorry Will, but your rage won't be taken on this ship." Jack said as he leaned back on his chair.

"I miss her Jack. I feel her around me all the time. I dream of her, I see her…I hear her…"

"What does she say?" Jack said leaning closer to Will.

"That she is here with me…that she never left, that she is coming for me." Will then sighed. "But I know that's not true, she's dead…" The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I just don't feel it."

"I know what you mean. I don't feel it either, but she's gone, nothing we can do anymore." Jack then went back to nursing his rum.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Will said suddenly.

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her that you did love her?" Will asked.

"The time I spent with her was she was young was short, and the time we spent when she learned the truth was short." Jack took another big swig of his rum and set down the glass. "Let's go."

They walked down to the dock, to the magnificent Black Pearl, still in all her glory. Will remembered how much Elizabeth would read about pirates, especially of the Black Pearl, of Jack Sparrow. They would spend hours on the beach just reading, Will thought it was cruel and shuttered at times, shuttered at some of the things Elizabeth was reading. But Elizabeth seemed to enjoy it, her eyes widened with excitement when she would read about a miraculous escape, or a port being raided. Now he was living the same tales Elizabeth read about, there was nothing fun or exciting about it. Will hadn't once thought about going back to Port Royal, that would mean facing the Governor and Commodore, and he just couldn't tell them about Elizabeth's death. Surely he would be blamed for it and subsequently hanged, he missed Elizabeth, he loved her, how the hell was he going to move on without her.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) How did you like Jack and Will's reaction? Let me Know!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Three more days. That's it." Bill said as he walked in on Elizabeth reading some books.

"I'm nervous, but anxious, I can't wait." Elizabeth got up and flattened out the skirts of one of the ten dresses that Bill had bought for her. They had no idea how long it would take for them to find Jack and Will, so Bill bought plenty. This dress was Elizabeth's favorite, it was a gorgeous crimson red, it had white lace around the low cut bodice. The skirt itself had lace floating at the bottom, the dress was gorgeous.

"What were you reading?" Bill asked as he looked over at the desk.

"Some stories…pirate stories. I loved reading them as a child. I still enjoy reading them, however now, since I know some truth, I don't romanticize about it. It is cutthroat, nothing how they paint it in the books."

"Who was your favorite pirate? Story?" Bill leaned in interested as he and Elizabeth sat down.

"Captain Bartholomew. They say he was so successful because he was quite gentlemanly."

"Yes he was."

"You've met him?"

"Oh yes, nice chap. Came up with the pirate's code…Parle…all that."

"Believe me I know." Elizabeth smirked at that. "Then of course Jack Sparrow, he always managed to make it out of interesting situations, but his tales were vague, far and few in between, I believe that's why I kept interest."

"And who else?" Bill said with raised eyebrows.

"You mean you? You weren't mentioned a whole lot. After you went and died…rather missing, nothing was written about you."

"Oh." A knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in."

"Excuse me sir. There is a problem." A young man came in the room, his hat in his hands, he nodded politely to Elizabeth as he walked in.

"What's the problem?" Bill got up out of his seat.

"There is a ship a few hundred yards away."

"So?"

"It's flag is what worries us. It's a pirate brand sir…" Bill and Elizabeth quickly went out the door and looked. Elizabeth looked at the ship.

"Give me the spyglass." She asked the young man, not truly that young, he was probably a few years older than her. "Thank you." She then looked through it. She nearly dropped it at the sight.

"Elizabeth what is it?" Bill noticed her weakened state.

"That's the Black Pearl. They are going to attack." Elizabeth then felt weak at the knees.

"How much of the crew do you know?"

"Jack enlisted more help, some of the crew I know…Gibbs is the best known by me."

"Alright, because it looks to me like they are going to board this ship regardless."

"That's the Black Pearl?" The young man said.

"What's your name boy?" Bill asked as he turned around.

"Caleb."

"Caleb. I am making you first mate right now. So you need to take on some responsibilities. First, make sure the crew is waiting, I don't want to fight, but we will if we have too. Second, I am not who I say I am. I am Bill Turner, or more popularly known as Bootstrap Bill Turner, and this isn't my daughter, this is Elizabeth Swann, now if you remember last year's tales…"

"I remember."

"Good. Now the two men aboard that ship know who she is…but they think she's dead…they may not recognize me right away, I have a beard and I may not be that noticeable."

"So what is the plan?" Both Caleb and Elizabeth listened intently.

"Caleb, I want you to see Elizabeth to the galley, arm her with a sword." Elizabeth hated that she wasn't going to be up here, but she knew he knew what he was doing.

"But if they know her, why not leave her on deck, what if they decide to blow us to smithereens?"

"They won't. I know Jack well enough. If he is meeting us then he knows that this ship is nothing more than a merchant vessel, and he knows there is a young girl aboard, he won't do anything stupid, and if he does Elizabeth is safe and we are waiting."

"Alright." Caleb said.

"Bill be careful." Elizabeth said.

"I will." Caleb then took Elizabeth's hand and led her downstairs to the galley. Elizabeth shook free of his hand and walked downstairs behind him.

"Take these." Caleb handed her a pistol and sword.

"Listen to me. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow are not to be harmed."

"I know that. I promise I will keep my eye on them." Caleb then gave her a quick smile. "You are prettier than I imagined you would be." Caleb then nodded and ran out of the galley leaving a blushing Elizabeth to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let us board the ship and we won't kill any of you." Jack shouted over to Bill's crew.

"Our Captain says you will wait for his arrival on deck." Caleb shouted back.

"Who the hell is he the damned king of England?" Jack shouted. "We are coming over…now." The crew of the Pearl then began to board the lowly merchant vessel. "Now where is your captain?" Jack grabbed Caleb's shirt.

"He said to wait." Caleb grumbled.

Elizabeth had no intention of waiting in the galley, she was in the hall below deck listening to every word.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to shoot the messenger." Jack cocked his pistol and held it at Caleb's head.

"No you won't. Put the gun down now Jack." Bill emerged from his cabin.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked as he let go of Caleb.

"That is the Black Pearl isn't it?" Bill looked at his son. They didn't recognize him, thankfully.

"Ah so you're a reader." Jack said with a smile. "So now you know that I am going to have to take all of your cargo."

"Probably. But unlikely." Bill said with a smirk. Will read this man, he was just about Jack's age, but there was something about him…something familiar.

"You are ignorant mate."

"Who is the boy?" Bill looked directly at Will.

"None of your business." Will said. Bill then smiled.

"Oh yes, now I remember, your Will Turner. Where is the elusive Elizabeth Swann?"

"Don't even speak of her." Will growled.

"You sound angry boy. Why?"

"Just don't." Elizabeth closed her eyes at the sound of Will's voice.

"I want to know." Bill then walked closer to Will.

"Do you know what your doing old man?" Will spat, his anger was taking control now. Both crews looked on edge, as if something might as well happen.

"Of course. I always have a plan." Bill then patted Will on the cheek. "You'll see."

"Who the hell are you?" Will asked.

"Boy you can't tell?" Will then pulled out his pistol and aimed it right at Bill's head.

"No more games old man."

"Agreed." Jack said. "Subdue the crew!" Bill knew this would happen. So he instructed his crew to be tied down quietly. Elizabeth was on the ship, free, that's what he wanted.

Elizabeth quietly managed to make it to her cabin. She sat down at the table that faced out over a large bricked glass window. Soon, she would see Will, soon she would be in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) No more updates till the weekend! Sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will searched the entire ship up and down, finding absolutely nothing. Growing angry and tired he returned on deck, with a question for the captain.

"Where is all the gold?"

"What?" Bill asked with such a smile, that Will wanted to ring his neck.

"The gold."

"Not at treasure is silver and gold." Will froze. Jack whirled around and headed right for Bill, putting his hand around his neck.

"Who did you hear that from?" Jack spat.

"Myself Jack."

"Bill?" Jack let go of his neck. "You're dead."

"Nope." Bill then took in a deep breath of air. "Nope, I'm breathing." Bill then looked at Will, who looked like if you touched him he may have shattered in a million pieces. "How are you son?"

"I don't know." Will then bent down and untied Bill. Bill stood up and looked at his son. Will looked at him, the moment was intense, the air had become thick. Will then hugged him. Bill staggered back and slapped his son on the back. "I thought you were dead."

"I know. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Bill then leaned into his son's ear. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, where haven't you looked?"

Will pulled from his father's embrace. "What?"

"Where haven't you looked?"

"The cabins…"

"Then I suggest you start looking." Bill knew that Will should have found Elizabeth, so he figured she must have moved, probably to her cabin. Will then ran off.

"Bill, what was that about?"

"Who is missing?" Bill asked him.

"The young girl…" Jack then stopped.

"Yes Jack." Bill watched as his eye's widened. "Give Will a few minutes."

XXXXXXX

Will searched cabin to cabin, and finally stopped at the last one he hadn't checked, the Captain's quarters. Slowly he opened the door, and that's when he saw her…

She was sitting at the desk, her dress fanned out beside her. She heard the door open and quietly close. "Elizabeth? My God is that you…" Elizabeth turned around in her chair to face him, he looked different, he had a beard, he looked mean. Elizabeth's chest heaved as a wave of emotion's hit her. Slowly and unsteadily she got up. "I missed you…" Will ran to her and lifted her in his arms and began to kiss her.

"Will, I love you…" Elizabeth cried into his shoulder.

"I love you, how did you escape?" Will asked. "I thought I lost you…" Elizabeth didn't say anything, she was lost, but right now she just wanted to be in his arms and never leave. He started to let her go.

"No, don't let me go…" Elizabeth just leaned into him. "Just don't let me go…"

"Never again…" Will held her tightly. They were like that for what it seemed like hours. That was until the door opened again. Jack saw her and nearly crumbled. Elizabeth looked up from Will's shoulder and saw Jack staring at her.

Elizabeth let go of Will and stood beside him. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." Jack crossed the room and for the first time he hugged his daughter. Elizabeth, still unsure of her relationship with Jack hugged him.

"It's ok. I'm alive…"

"How did you escape? Were you in the ship?" Both of them had so many questions, many she was not ready to give. That was when Bill stepped in the room.

"Give her room. She'll answer your questions when she's ready. I suggest we all take a seat, we all have questions. Jack, Gibbs is taking care of the Pearl. Both ships are anchored, we should just take the night to find out what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked around the table. Three powerful forces were seated at this table with her. And in some way she was connected to all of them.

"So how did you escape?" Jack asked Elizabeth. Will was seated right beside her, holding her hand.

"How about I start?" Bill interrupted. He could tell by the look in Elizabeth's face, that she wasn't ready.

"Ok." Will and Jack leaned into the Bill as he told the story. Elizabeth, however, was in another place. She was trying to rehearse how she was going to tell Will what had happened to her, it was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Elizabeth watched Will look at Bill, he was so intense, and at that moment Elizabeth realized he was utterly beautiful, not on the outside, which was plain to the naked eye, but on the inside as well, something like this could shatter Will, she didn't even know where to begin.

"She's a good woman Will." Bill said to his son. That took Elizabeth out of her trance.

"I know." Will then gave her hand a squeeze. "Elizabeth what happened to you?" Elizabeth's eyes darted back and forth.

"I was on the ship when it exploded." She was lying, and Bill knew it. "I was walking off, and I caught the brunt of the explosion, and I was tossed a good few feet in the water…then…Bill picked me up, nursed me back to health, and here I am." Elizabeth tried to smile.

"What about Danielson?" Jack asked. Elizabeth froze, but immediately snapped back.

"Dead as far as I know." Elizabeth was sweating.

"Elizabeth where is your ring?" Will asked. Elizabeth stumbled.

"I think I…um…I lost it during the explosion. I'm sorry."

"We'll get another one." Will smiled and patted her hand.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep." Elizabeth said suddenly.

"I'll walk you." Will offered.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted a bit loud, she then checked herself. "No, I can go myself." Elizabeth then quickly kissed Will, and went to her cabin.

As she shut the door behind her, she began to cry, she had lied, something she wasn't keen on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Will walked into the cabin Elizabeth was sleeping in. Bill and Jack had left the ship and were going to stay on the Pearl, even the crew had moved over to the Pearl, so they could be alone. He watched her sleep, there was something different about her, although he couldn't put his finger on it.

He crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Elizabeth and leaned down and kissed her forehead. Elizabeth immediately shot up and pushed herself off the bed. "Get away!" Elizabeth shouted. When she saw who it was, she calmed down.

"Elizabeth, it's just me…" Will got up and crossed the room, and stood in front of her, she never before jumped at his touch. "Why don't we go to sleep? It's been a long day." He took a hold of her shoulders.

"No…" Elizabeth shrugged out of his grasp. "No, I'm not tired…not anymore…"

"So we can sit in bed and talk…"

"No…" Elizabeth was trying to avoid getting into bed with him.

"Elizabeth, we don't have to do anything." Will took her hands. "I am not forcing you…"

"Yes you are…" Elizabeth then jumped back. Will was shocked by her reaction.

"Elizabeth, I'm just tired, and I want to sleep. All I wanted to do was hold you as I slept."

"No…"

"Okay, I can take another room if you want." Will offered, he was more than scared for her, he was terrified, never before had she been this jumpy. As he remembered he was the one nervous, getting into bed with her at that inn in Tortuga.

"Thank you." Elizabeth then lowered her head. Will walked to her and lightly kissed her lips, there was no emotion in her lips. As Will turned around and opened the door, Elizabeth stopped him. "Will?"

"Yes." He turned around.

"I'm sorry."

It was just before dawn when Will woke to Elizabeth screaming. He stumbled out of bed and ran to her room. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees tucked under her chin, she was rocking back and forth, tears just pouring down her face, and she was mumbling to herself. "Elizabeth, it's Will, it'll be fine, I'm here now." Will hugged her tightly.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed and she pushed him away.

"Elizabeth I'm not going anywhere…" Will held her again. She just kept fighting until she couldn't any more. Her muscles grew tired…she grew sleepy, and she fell asleep in his arms.

What had happened to her? Will asked himself that question over and over, she was acting like a madwoman, but he knew Elizabeth better than that. Something was wrong, and he figured soon that she lied to him when she told him what had happened.

(A/N) Will Elizabeth tell Will the truth? Where is Danielson?


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N) I know you can totally hate me, I hate not updating, but my house has an Air Conditioner downstairs only, which means my room is as hot as it is outside, which is 95-100 degrees! I hate all of this heat! Most of you know what I'm saying, because the entire U.S is cooking right now! No more excuses, it's supposed to cool down tonight!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"No…stop…" Will woke up with Elizabeth mumbling in her sleep. "Don't touch me…" He saw tears running down her face. "No!" Elizabeth shot straight up, fear spreading throughout her body. When she looked over she saw Will looking at her.

"Want to talk?" Will asked her.

"It was just a dream." Elizabeth quickly got up.

"You weren't dreaming last night." Will said, he was determined to get to the bottom of this. "What is it Elizabeth? Something has happened to you, you've changed, I feel it."

"Changed?" Elizabeth laughed, mainly due to fear. "I haven't changed."

"Then why are you so uncomfortable around me?" Will needed to push her.

"I am just tired."

"Your lying."

"No, I'm not." Elizabeth then grabbed a dress out of her closet.

"Why are you doing this? Just talk to me."

"I can't. Just go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are. Leave." Elizabeth was pleading with him with her eyes.

"Fine." He then got up. "You can't keep pushing Elizabeth." And he was gone. Elizabeth slowly slumped to the floor and sobbed.

XXXXXXXX

Will was listening on the other side of the door, she was in so much pain, but she wouldn't tell him. Giving up, he walked on deck, to see that the Pearl was moving on, and Bill was giving orders.

"We are going to Tortuga." Bill told him when he saw him. "You look tired."

"I am." Somehow it felt easy to talk to his father, the father he only discovered yesterday.

"What happened?"

"Elizabeth is lying to me. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming, I ran to her room…"

"Her room?"

"She wouldn't let me sleep in her room with her. I wasn't planning on doing anything with her, she made it seem like I was going to jump her." Bill knew what was happening but couldn't say a word, it was Elizabeth that needed to tell Will. "She kept telling me to stay away…I have never seen her so scared…"

'No you haven't…' Bill said to himself.

"…She's scared of me…Do you know why? Did I do something? Was it because I thought she was dead?"

"No. And I can't tell you. She needs to do that herself."

XXXXXXXXX

Tortuga was the same as it had always been. Elizabeth stood at the helm of the ship, watching the city come into view. She knew Will was suspicious of her, and she regretted being so scared, but she couldn't help it. Her hair was whipping around her, and she fought with it so she could keep it behind her ears. "How are you?" She jumped at the sound of Bill's voice.

"How do you think I am?"

"From what Will told me, not so well."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't bring myself to tell him the truth…it just hurts so much." Bill knew it was painful, she still hadn't told him everything Danielson had done to her.

"I know it does."

"Why can't you tell me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth turned around quickly to see Will standing there.

"I can't Will. Please trust me."

"Elizabeth I have all the trust in the world in you. I love you and I want to help you, and I know something is hurting you badly, please just tell me."

"I can't." Will then grabbed her shoulders.

"Elizabeth I am not here to hurt you."

"Please Will…just let go of me…" Elizabeth shrugged off his hands. "Just give me space."

"Fine. Elizabeth, just know I'm here." Will then nodded and left.

"Elizabeth you can't keep doing this to him."

"I can't talk right now, not with you, not with Jack, not with Will." The ship had anchored, and she immediately stepped off.

"Where's she going?" Jack asked.

"Let her go Jack. She's got to figure things out for herself."

XXXXXXX

"Stupid…I should just tell him." Elizabeth mumbled to herself. It would be so hard to admit to Will that a man had done that to her…especially Danielson. She felt rage and sadness all at once, and it was burning a whole right through her. 'I should just sit Will down, and calmly tell him…' Elizabeth thought to herself.

She was now walking in a part of Tortuga that she really didn't recognize, and that scared her. "Oh no…" The street was dark and empty, two combinations she hated. As she walked down the street, she began to hear someone behind her…she quickened her pace, so did whoever was behind her…then she was in a full run. Someone was chasing her…

'Christ where am I?' Elizabeth's mind was screaming…but not for long. Whoever it was grabbed her roughly and pulled her in a dark and isolated alley.

(a/n) I won't leave you all hanging!


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N) Perhaps the last one today?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream before a hand was clasped over her mouth. "Now Elizabeth, I thought we knew each other better than that." He grabbed her tightly. "I am so surprised to see you alive and looking quite well may I add…" He slipped his hand under her bodice. She tried to scream, but his hand prevented it. "Oh no, not here darling. Open your eyes, look at me…" Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. Danielson looked completely different, he had a thick beard, and his clothes were more rugged, he looked like a popper. "Now, seeing as you are alive…that makes this so interesting Elizabeth, you are the first one to do such. Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. If you make a sound I will hurt you, and if think what I did to you those months ago was bad you haven't felt anything yet." He slowly removed his hand. "Good. You really are beautiful Elizabeth. Has Will bedded you yet?"

"Please, leave me alone…"

"Now why would I do that? You are gorgeous…" He kissed her on the mouth. Elizabeth bit down on his lip. "You little wench!" He slapped her hard against the face. She fell to the floor in a world of pain. He then kicked her in the stomach and it sent the air the air out of her lungs. "You are so stupid…and here I was going to let you go…no now I think I am going to do whatever I want to you…" He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up to him. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head and kissed her. Suddenly Danielson was pulled off and thrown to the ground. Elizabeth fell to the floor in pain. When she looked up she saw Will punch Danielson in the face. Will quickly looked down to Elizabeth and rushed to her side. Danielson took this as his cue to leave and did, but not without a sentence. "She is quite beautiful…very giving…especially when she is vulnerable…isn't she Will?"

Will looked down at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth who was that?"

"No one." Elizabeth tried to maintain her composure.

"It didn't look like it was no one." When she looked at him, he looked angry.

"Don't do this Will."

"Is he what you couldn't tell me about?" Will stood up.

"Will don't do this to me…not now…"

"Elizabeth what do you want me to do? You won't talk to me, I don't know what to think!" Will lost his head. "If you want to be with whoever that was then that's fine, just don't lead me on, don't sit there and act like a damned victim!" With that said Will took off.

Elizabeth could barely believe what she just heard. She couldn't believe what just happened. Elizabeth tried to get up, but found she couldn't, she was in too much pain, it felt like she had a few ribs broken, it was just too painful, physically and mentally.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth!" Jack was calling her name. "Elizabeth where are you!" Jack saw Will storm away, and all Jack could make out of Will, was that he left Elizabeth wherever she was. "Elizabeth!" Then he spotted her, lying on the ground, not moving. Jack ran over and leaned over her. "Elizabeth, it's Jack wake up love…" Elizabeth stirred.

"No…" Elizabeth started to struggle.

"Elizabeth it's Jack." Elizabeth looked at Jack. "There we go, let me get you out of here." As Jack helped her up, he realized she was hurt. "Elizabeth what happened?"

"He hurt me…" Elizabeth cried.

"Will?" Jack couldn't believe Will would do that.

"No…Danielson…"

"I thought he was dead…" Jack stumbled over his words.

"No. He hurt me so much…now and then…" She wasn't making sense.

"Then?" Elizabeth couldn't meet his eyes.

"Jack, I am in a lot of pain. Please…" Elizabeth then fell on the floor. Jack quickly picked her up and took her to Bill's ship.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"She was attacked."

"No…" Bill whispered to himself. Jack set her down on the bed. "What happened?"

"I saw Will storm off, saying something like he left Elizabeth, he was angry. So I went looking for her…" Jack trailed off when Elizabeth looked at him.

"It was Danielson." Elizabeth said as she shifted her gaze to Bill.

"Did he hurt you?" Bill sat on the bed next to her.

"Define hurt. He slapped me and kicked me in the ribs…hurt yes."

"You know what I mean." Bill looked at her. Her dress was ripped, he assumed the worst, hoped for the best.

"He didn't have time…but he would have." Jack then shot his head up.

"Time to what?" Jack asked. The room fell silent.

It was time to tell the truth. "When the ship exploded…I wasn't far away from you and Will. He dragged me to a cottage he had…and he…" Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "…he shackled me to a bed and raped me, and beat me…" She saw Jack sit in a chair…Bill held her hand. "It went on for days…I don't know how long…He left me with a bit of food and water…another eight days went by…ran out of food five days before…I could barely stand…barely move. That's when Bill came and took care of me…he got me healthy and he helped me train to be able to take care of myself." She looked at Jack who looked like he had the life taken from him. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest when you first found me…"

"No, I understand why you didn't say anything. It's not an easy thing…" Jack then got up and sat on the foot of the bed. "I knew better…"

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"I knew what he did to woman, and I didn't tell you the truth…" Jack looked away from her. "It's my fault."

Elizabeth began to cry, she felt terrible, she felt she lost Will, she needed to tell him the truth, but there was no doubt he would be angry.

"I want you to find Will." Elizabeth spoke to the both of them. "I can't handle this by myself, I need him."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes. No more lies." Elizabeth then sat up painfully.


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Move." Jack told Will. "You go to her now."

"I don't want to. I don't want to hear her."

"Listen to me, if you don't go I swear your father and I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Jack looked at him with such anger, that Will nearly jumped out of his boots. His father looked as equally mad as Jack.

"Alright."

CCCCCCCCCC

Elizabeth heard his footsteps come towards her. And when the door opened she suddenly felt very scared.

"What is it you have to say?" Will said as he leaned against the door. "More lies Elizabeth."

"No. No more lies."

"Good. So who was he? You lover during those six months, did he leave you, that's when you came for me…"

"No."

"Well, he obviously returned to you tonight."

"He did."

"So what you admit it! I can't believe you Elizabeth, you made me think I was doing something wrong! You play victim well! So who was he Elizabeth!"

"Bronson Danielson."

"So you staged this so you could run off with you lover!" Elizabeth hated the way he was making her feel.

"No Will I didn't run off with him. He took me off his ship and took me to a cottage where he raped and beat me for days. That's what he did. He raped me…" Will took the blow badly.

"What?"

"I was raped Will." He sat down on the bed. "Your father found me…by the time he did he found me I was emaciated, barely alive…" Elizabeth then straightened up. "He came after me again tonight…he slapped me, gave me a good kick in the ribs, and he would have raped me again, that is, if you hadn't shown up." Elizabeth looked at him. "I have never once thought about leaving you, never, all I could think about was you…"

"Elizabeth, why couldn't you just tell me?" Will moved to the foot of the bed.

"Will, I am scared. For the first few weeks I didn't trust Bill, even though he told me who he was. Slowly I began to trust him…but I still don't like to be touched…not the same way he touched me…" Elizabeth's voice faded, but she continued. "Bill offered to help me, he trained me for those six months, I can run a ship on my own as well as defend myself…but I froze…when I knew it was Danielson I froze…"

"Elizabeth…I don't know what to say…"

"I figured that much, it isn't an easy thing to take." Elizabeth looked at him. "I am not innocent Will…he took that from me. I wanted you to be the first one I would give that to, and he took it away. I am not going to let him do it to another girl again." She watched him look down.

"Are you afraid of me Elizabeth? Are you afraid that I'd hurt you?" Elizabeth thought about that, she was afraid of intimacy, not of Will.

"No, but being with you in that way…it brings those days back to me…" For the first time Elizabeth let tears fall. "I am not afraid of you. I love you. I just, I forgot what it is like to be kissed and feel love within it, not hate and rage and filth."

"That's why you didn't want me near you…I should have known…" Will's fist were tight. "I shouldn't have said those things, I shouldn't have left you there…Oh what if he'd have come back?" Will closed his eyes. "I would have lost you for good."

Elizabeth agreed. "Yes, he wouldn't have let me go again." Elizabeth then reached for Will's hand. "Will, I need you. I can't go through this by myself, not anymore…I can't handle it." Will held her hand tightly. "Please, just here…"

"I swear I won't ever leave you again." Will looked at her. Will saw the bruise on her chin begin to form, and noticed the discomfort in her as she moved in bed. Danielson had hurt her badly…and Will hadn't helped the situation by tearing her to shreds.

"I'm scared Will." Will looked outside of the window, it was late at night, she must be tired.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" There was no doubt in Elizabeth's mind.

"Yes." Elizabeth then took his head in her hands and brought his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, nothing harsh about it, nothing angry. Will looked at her with love, and that's what Elizabeth wanted, she was tired of the pity looks.

"We have to wrap your ribs. If there broken…"

"Their not…" Elizabeth spoke as if she knew what it was like to have broken ribs, and Will just left it at that. Elizabeth pulled the sheets back from the bed to allow Will to slide in them. Will laid down next to her, afraid to get near her, afraid to make her afraid.

"Please, just hold me…" Will wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She had been through so much, and he accused her of acting the victim, when she was the victim, he could have kicked himself.

"I'll never let anything happen to you again, I promise." Will said as he pulled her closer.

"I know you won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm coming for you Elizabeth, you are proving to be quite the challenge…" He whispered in her ear._

"_No, just leave me alone…"_

"_I have already been so close to you…so very close…now why would you want me to go away?"_

"_Because you hurt me…"_

"_Did I? So sorry about that, but it was truly quite pleasurable for me…watching you squirm beneath me…"_

"_Please…"_

"_I'm going to have you again Elizabeth. I am coming after you…"_

Elizabeth snapped her eyes open. She could have sworn she heard him…his lips so close to her ear. Elizabeth sat up in bed and looked down, she forgot Will was laying down next to her. Will knew the truth, and that was good, but she still felt that momentous terror that swept through her body, every night a nightmare, with any touch, a scream, this constant fear was beginning to take it's toll on her.

She got up from bed and looked around the room…the door was open. She could have sworn Will shut it when he came in, maybe Jack or Bill went to check on them, no, that wasn't it…

Elizabeth walked to the door and shut it. Something was wrong, someone was in this room, and she knew…she knew…

She walked to the desk…and there it was…her confirmation…and she screamed.

(A/N) I have to give you another chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N) Last one! I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth?" Will sat up to her scream. "What's wrong?" Will walked to her, and then saw what she saw. A note was left on the desk, along with Elizabeth's engagement ring.

_Thought you may want this back, my sweet…_

"He was here…he was in this room, while I was in bed…" Elizabeth was shaking. She picked up the ring, and noticed blood on it…her blood. She turned away, dropping it on the floor, she then fell into Will's arms. Will held her tightly.

"I'm going to get Jack and Bill…we need to get out of here…"

"No, don't leave me alone."

"Okay, I won't…" Will didn't have to get Jack and Bill, they were at the door within minutes, hearing Elizabeth's scream.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he burst through the door, his sword in his hand.

"On the desk." Will was still holding Elizabeth. Jack walked over to the desk and read the note.

"What did he want back?"

"The floor." Jack bent down and saw the ring, and saw the blood.

"Bastard." Bill then came in and Jack showed him the letter and blood clotted ring.

"We have to get her out of here." Jack said. "He is going to come after her."

"He'll know where she is. He's got people spread throughout the Caribbean, he'll know. For Christ sake, everyone knows she's your daughter!" Bill shouted in frustration.

Bill then turned to look at Will holding Elizabeth. Will was sitting on the bed, Elizabeth on his lap, he rubbing his hand on her back, whispering in her ear. Bill walked over and bent down next to them. "Elizabeth what do you want to do?"

Elizabeth turned from Will's shoulder. "What?"

"This is up to you. I have taught you everything I know, you wanted revenge, you know how to get it, this is up to you. We either run, or we stand and fight."

"I can't." Elizabeth cried.

"Yes you can Elizabeth. I know you can. I taught you everything, you can kill a man, you can kill this bastard, so he doesn't do this to anyone else. Elizabeth, you can…but it is only if your willing." Bill put his hand on her leg. "The three of us are here. We won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise."

Elizabeth was silent, not sure of anything right now. "I promise too." Jack said and stepped forward. "No more Elizabeth, I want you to marry the whelp, and have children…and be happy."

"I want you to marry the whelp too. I am here, and I will make sure no one ever hurts you again." Will said. It brought a small smile to Elizabeth.

"Okay…we stand and fight…I want this to end."

XXXXXX

Will watched Elizabeth sleep, he knew she needed it, and with her being so scared, with Danielson being able to sneak onto the ship…she wouldn't sleep unless he was watching her. Will wanted to kill Danielson, wanted to see him die in a horrific death, a slow, meandering, lingering death, one that would keep on going for days…the days that he kept her locked in that cabin.

Will had been a fool. He should have known something was wrong, he should have know Elizabeth was alive, and perhaps he could have saved her. And when he finally had her back, he accused her of being unfaithful, he could have kicked himself for being so stupid, so rash.

"Want a break?" Jack asked as he poked his head in the door.

"No." Will said and kept looking at Elizabeth.

"You need your rest." Jack said as he pulled a chair up to Will. "No good to having you walk around half dead…"

"You mean like you."

"Don't get smart with me…" Jack then looked at Elizabeth. "I had no idea. I mean, I knew she was acting secretive, unattached, but I had no idea it was because she was afraid of us."

"I didn't know either. I couldn't connect the dots. I want him dead Jack, more than anything."

"I know. We all feel that way."

"He is still in Tortuga. He couldn't have gone far, he has to still be here."

"I doubt it. He is not a simpleton, he knows what he's doing, he is probably long gone since he pulled this stunt." Jack then leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. "She's my daughter, that was the reason she came out here. The reason why she met Danielson, the reason why he targeted her. My daughter was raped by that bastard…my girl…I know I am not a model of fatherhood, but she is my daughter…I never stopped loving her."

Will was shocked by Jack's admission's of feelings. "Wow Jack, I didn't realize you were that deep."

Jack then blinked, and went back to his pestering ways. "Shut up whelp." Jack then smiled, he knew that made Will's blood boil.

"I know you gave her up reluctantly. And you loved her the day you let her go, and you loved her since. It's okay Jack, it's not a crime to love your daughter, and wanting the best for her."

"It feels like one. I feel guilty as hell."

"Well, let it go. She's here, make the best of it." Will then slapped Jack's shoulder. "Think of the magnificent son-in-law your going to have."

"I'd rather eat a bag of nails…with arsenic dressing…" Jack grumbled. Will just laughed at Jack.

"I'm going to get a breath of air. I'll be right back." Will then got up and went on deck, to speak with his father.

"How is she?" Bill asked as Will walked on deck.

"Sleeping. She's been doing so for hours now. She needs it."

"Good. She hasn't slept well in months…"

"Thank you." Will said.

"For what?"

"For Elizabeth, you saved her. I can never repay you for that."

"Don't have to." Bill then took his son by the shoulders. "Have you given her a ring yet?"

"No, I haven't had the time, nor have I really thought about it. Why?" Bill then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Take a peek." Will took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring, it was a diamond, princess cut. It was large, much larger than the ring he had given Elizabeth.

"Where did you get this?" Will asked astounded.

"I was going to give it to your mother…but I never got the chance. You have the chance Will, give it to Elizabeth, make her your bride, and love her…"

"I already love her."

"Well there is only one other thing that you'll have to do then…" Will nodded and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stirred in her sleep, she was beginning to thrash about in the bed. Jack got up from his chair and sat down next to her and picked up her hand. "Elizabeth, it's Jack, wake up, it's just a bad dream."


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N) I just hate leaving you all hanging! One more!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and scanned the room.

"I think he went to have a talk with his father." Jack said as he leaned back, letting go of her hand. Elizabeth looked at her hand, and realized that he didn't want to scare her. Elizabeth took Jack's hand and held it in hers.

"I promise I won't bite your head off." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything." Elizabeth said as her brow furrowed.

"If I had just told you the truth to begin with, over a year ago…if I had said something then…you wouldn't be here." Elizabeth looked down, Jack was probably right, but she didn't want him to blame himself.

"Don't do that please. I feel guilty as it is. I don't want my father to think he brought this on me." Elizabeth locked his eyes with hers. "Just don't blame yourself."

"Easier said than done, love."

"I know." Elizabeth then looked at Jack. "I never realized it till now…"

"Realize what?" Jack asked.

"Never realized how important it is to have the people you love around you. When Bill was taking care of me I wished it were you, my father…not to take anything away from Bill, he is a very kind man, but I wanted my father, not Will's." Elizabeth then glanced away and picked up Jack's hand. "Promise me something…"

"Sure, anything."

"Don't back away. Don't be afraid of me because of what happened. Don't blame yourself for any of this. There is only one person that you can blame." Elizabeth closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. "Me."

"What? Elizabeth, no, you weren't at fault here. Danielson was the one…"

"Jack, I should have known better. I should have known I could trust you, that you would never lead me down the wrong path." Elizabeth then began to get up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting up." Elizabeth then slowly walked over to the closet. "I want to get this plan with Danielson formed. I want him dead."

"So does a lot of people. You should rest."

"No, I want to go out and hunt him down like the animal he is." Elizabeth then pulled out a pair of pants, a blouse, and boots. "I need to get dressed." Elizabeth said as she straightened her shoulders.

"Alright. No use arguing with you." Jack said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Sparrow stubbornness, it hits like a ton of bricks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth you should be resting." Will said as ran up to her, when she emerged on deck.

"I'm done resting. Let's go find him." Elizabeth said with determination. She wore black slacks, a white top, a red sash wrapped around her waist, and leather knee high boots. Her hair was in a loose braid that fell all the way to the middle of her back. Will was not expecting seeing her dressed like this…so much like Jack.

"On one condition." Bill started.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stay within our sights. I can't say for certain that Danielson has left Tortuga, but he may not have. Gibbs, and Caleb are going to join us." They were standing on the docks talking with Jack, Elizabeth saw as she glanced in the direction.

"Of course." Elizabeth then looked at Bill. "Do you have it?" Bill smiled at the young woman, determination sparked her eyes.

"Have what?" Will asked, his eyes going from his father and Elizabeth, back and forth. Bill then from what seemed like magic pulled out a sword and handed it to Elizabeth. He also handed her a pistol. Elizabeth smiled and secured them through the sash. "Now I see it…"

"See what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Never mind." Will smirked at his father, and both knew what each other was thinking.

XXXXXXXXX

Their goal was to find any clue to lead to the whereabouts of Bronson Danielson. And they split up, in three groups, Jack and Bill, Will and Elizabeth, and Gibbs and Caleb.

"Watch it kid!" Gibbs shouted as Caleb stepped on the heels of Gibbs. "What are you scared?"

"Sorry, and no I'm not scared." They were walking into a dangerous area of Tortuga. "Listen old man…"

"Old man! Listen to me you idiot! We are here to help Elizabeth, so stop your damned squabbling."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Caleb stopped talking, there was no use in talking to Joshamee Gibbs, he was the type that would not take any type of backtalk.

"Okay, what we are going to do is…"

"Wait who said you were in charge?" Caleb said.

"I did."

"And who the hell are you?"

"Older and wiser." Gibbs saw the young man give up. "Just follow my lead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have someone here that can help us." Bill said.

"Who? Last time you were here was twenty years ago, their probably dead." Jack said.

"Just listen, what if Danielson left? This person will know where and how."

"Okay, who is this person?"

"Remember Joseph?"

"Nosy Joe? That's your damned source! You have got to be joking me! That guy is half out of his mind, lost his marbles, not all up there, candle's on nobody's home…"

"I got it. But once in a while he comes up with something." Bill said in defense.

"I hope so, otherwise Elizabeth is a sitting duck."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you looking for?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"He had a ship, which means he had a crew. I am looking for a crew…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Will looked in the direction she was looking in.

"Him." Elizabeth then walked across the tavern. Will behind her, keeping up with a determined woman was not easy.

The man looked like he had spent a few years too long on the sea, he looked beaten and rugged. "You…" A smirk left his lips when he saw Elizabeth. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I'm full of surprises." Elizabeth said as she sat down. "Where is he?" Will stood behind her.

"You know what I remember about you? How much you squealed…Bronson told me how much you fought, how much you squirmed. He said you were enjoyable…squealed like a pig…that's was his exact words…" He then started laughing.

Elizabeth's face turned pale, and Will saw it, so he took this scum in his own hands, literally. Before Elizabeth could stop him Will's hand flew across the table and clasped around the scum's neck.

"Tell us where he is…" Will growled. The man gasped for air as Will tightened his grip. Elizabeth knew Will was going to kill him, so she placed a hand on his arm, and gave him a look of assurance. Will released the man and he started breathing heavily, gasping for the air he was missing.

"I ain't telling you nothing…not after that!" He was rubbing his neck.

"Yes you are." Elizabeth said.

"Oh really? I'd rather die…"

"Have it your way then." Elizabeth pulled her pistol out from underneath the table and shot him in the foot. The man shot up and started screaming. The entire Tavern fell silent as Elizabeth threw the table over and bent down next to him, the smoking pistol still in her hand.

"You wench you shot me in the foot!"

"That's right I did, next time the bullet will go right between your eyes. Now tell me where he is."

"No." Elizabeth then took out the bullet and rubbed it between her fingers and placed it in the chamber, then placing it right between the man's eyes.

"Have it your way." Elizabeth cocked the pistol.

"No! Wait!" The man began to beg for his life. "Please don't kill me!"

"Why should I let you live? You aided that bastard in raping young innocent woman, you should die a worse fate that a bullet through your head. Now if you tell me where he is then maybe I'll let you go." Will watched Elizabeth, he was in shock, she didn't sound like the same person.

"Okay, he went to Port Royal. Said to me that you'd follow, and that he would have a surprise for you there, that he was going to get you again!" The man was now crying from the pain.

"Why did he choose Port Royal?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth then fired her pistol at his other foot.

"Now isn't the time to lie." The man wailed in pain.

"Said he was after your entire life! You were the only one to get away from him! Now it was time for revenge!" The man was screaming with pain. Elizabeth stood up and pointed the gun right at his head.

"You shouldn't be allowed to live. You watched him torture and rape me and you did nothing. You are no better than him…"

"Forget most of those days do you missy?" He started laughing.

"Elizabeth, he doesn't deserve mercy." Will put his hand on her arm. "Just let him suffer."

"He deserves to die…he'll do it again…"

"You've forgotten?" The man roared in laughter as the blood spilled from his feet.

"Come Elizabeth, we found what we needed." Will then put his hand on the gun and lowered it. "We should find Jack and Bill."

"We should." Will could see she was barely keeping. She was forgetting things? Like what? What had she forgotten?

(A/N) Much better cliffee….


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N) I know I am not the best at keeping promises…please take these chapters as a peace offering.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Both ships were on their way to Port Royal, within minutes of Elizabeth telling Jack and Bill what the man had said.

"Elizabeth, you said he said that you forgot things…" Jack then looked at her. "Is there anything you forgot?" Elizabeth looked down to the floor and then looked into Jack's eyes, followed by Bill's, and then she stopped at Will.

"I blacked out…I don't know for how long…anything could have happened." Elizabeth then quieted.

"Elizabeth if you can try and remember…" Will said. "It could help."

"I don't want to remember." Elizabeth stood up. "I want to find him and end this." She began to pace the room. "He's going to Port Royal…he's going to kill my father…he's going to go after the Commodore…I can't have that…" Elizabeth then stopped. "My God, what did he mean by that?"

"Elizabeth you need to relax." Will said as he got up.

"No…I need fresh air." Elizabeth then quickly stepped out of the room.

"This is only getting worse." Bill said.

"Yes, she is remembering more and more…" Jack said. "Those things that have been blocked out of her mind for months."

"I don't know if I want her to remember those things. What if…" Will stopped.

"What if what?" Bill asked.

"Well, I wondered how Elizabeth knew that man, I mean she attacked him with fury, I have never seen her like that."

"There is more to those days…we just have to let her discover it…and be there when she falls, because, I just hope I'm wrong…" Jack said.

"Wrong about what?" Will asked as he turned to face Jack.

"I can barely utter the words."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You probably are wondering what I want with you…" Bronson said as he poured water from a pitcher. By the way the cabin was set, and for the simple fact that his crew had dispersed, she knew this was planned, and well. Elizabeth just looked up at him, he had a sick look on his face, a look she was terrified of._

"_In time…but for now I suggest you rest…" The smirk he had went wider. Elizabeth knew what he was planning and she began kicking and screaming…doing neither of which mattered, she was tied and gagged. He grabbed her legs, to prevent her from kicking, and then hoisted her back on his shoulders. Walking towards the bed Elizabeth began to fight, fight for her life. He threw her on the bed and grabbed her bound wrists and threw them over her head and kissed her forehead. Elizabeth began to cry, there was no way for her to stop him…he was going to do to her whatever he pleased. He ripped open her blouse and then began to tug at her pants…he was sitting on her, his knees pinning hers down…she was trapped._

_Elizabeth cried hysterically, what he was doing to her was unimaginable. She just couldn't stop fighting…the burning was growing so intense she felt like fainting. It was all her fault, if she had just stopped and thought, like Jack said, she would have been alright, she would be lying in bed with Will, not being raped by this nasty, disgusting, horrific, pirate…_

"_Want to know what I wanted with you?"_

"_Does it matter know?" Elizabeth asked with a hoarse voice, her voice tired from the crying and screaming. "Just leave me alone…" Elizabeth fought hard to keep the tears back, she was never going to cry again._

"_Your father hates me…because of what I do, who I am…I don't know your father, other than reputation, why do you think he wanted you to stay away from me? I am the lowlife of the seas, not to be crossed, and I always get what I want. Jack never approved of my practices, but what does his opinion matter? I saw you and wanted you…that simple, and for you to be Jack's daughter...well…it made it all that more special, don't you think?"_

"_Your disgusting."_

"_I am. Well, at least now when you go back to your beloved, you will have some experience under your gorgeous belt." Elizabeth bit her lip. "What? Don't think he'd want you after I ravished you? Your probably right."_

"_Will isn't like that."_

_  
"I don't know who the masterful William Turner is. I truly don't care either, it was you…as soon as I saw you my mouth began to water." Elizabeth tried to think…whatever her brain was trying to do…it wasn't letting her. "Probably wondering when I first saw you." Elizabeth nodded. She pulled her knees up to her chest, the sheet underneath her chin…she was naked under those sheets, she felt so dirty, so used, so pathetic._

"_So what are you going to do Elizabeth? Stay here…go find William? Jack? Oh yes, they are gone…my crew told me they had already left on the Pearl…they think your dead…" Elizabeth shot him a look of disbelief._

"_I don't believe you."_

_  
"Believe it darling." He reached his hand up to tuck a piece of her beautiful hair behind her ear. "You have no choices anymore."_

"_I am sure you are going to suggest something." Elizabeth said, slowly beginning to gain her voice._

"_Nope." He then bent over and reached underneath the bed…it was a shackle, and he quickly clapped it around her ankle. "More like…a demand. You are going to stay here…and slowly wither to nothing."_

"_No please." Elizabeth grabbed at the shackle. "Don't leave me here! Please!" Elizabeth cried._

"_I could stay a bit longer…but I'm thinking you would rather die." Elizabeth sat back in the bed. She watched as Bronson got up. "There is some water, some food, and a chemise for you…but you will soon die…it is what I love…seeing a perfectly healthy, vibrant, woman wither…into absolutely nothing." Bronson threw the chemise on the bed. "No woman has ever escaped…Elizabeth, it would almost burn me to have you be the first…but I doubt it." With a wave of his hand, almost bowing to her…thanking her, he left without another word…_

Details. That's what Elizabeth needed…

_He had left for a while…she knew she had time…When she looked down to her body, she saw her clothes were in shreds…she was nearly naked. The shame she felt…his hot smelly breath on her neck, the way he traced her body with his fingers, the way he said her name…a snap of a branch brought her back. She listened, she knew there were members of Daniels's crew watching her…_

She couldn't place the names…not with the faces…but their voices…

"_He's being rough with her…"_

"_Well, this is Jack Sparrow's daughter. You know how those two don't get along. Jack practically turned the entire Caribbean against Danielson."_

"_Yes, but he was rough with her."_

"_Don't worry, we'll get our share…the Captain always rewards us…"_

"_I don't think I want to…"_

"_What are you a eunuch? Live a little kid!"_

"_Not like this. I have never raped a women and I do not intend on starting…she's barely my age…"_

"_So? Come on…" The door to the cabin opened. Both men entered. "Look she's awake…" Elizabeth looked up at the faces. _

"_Jonah, leave her alone…"_

"_No, I want my fun too…Captain is going to use her all up…" He started unbuttoning his pants…_

"_I won't…"_

"_And what you let the Captain? Listen boy, you are no better than I am…If you don't like it…leave." Caleb stood his ground._

"_See lovey…young Caleb don't understand what it's like to need, especially when you are on a pirate ship for months. I am going to have fun with you…" He began to climb on top of her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Caleb move quickly, he grabbed the man by his neck and pulled him to the ground. The next thing Elizabeth heard was the snapping of a neck. Caleb stood up and looked at Elizabeth._

"_Help me please…" She saw his eyes glaze with tears._

"_I can't…" She knew it pained him to say those words. He then walked over to the bed and placed his hand on her forehead. She flinched at his touch. "Be strong…I am so sorry…" With that said he took the body of the other man and left._

Elizabeth snapped out of the trance. 'Caleb? Caleb was there, the young man that Bill made his first mate…' Elizabeth felt sick, she felt light headed, she felt just wrong. Someone then touched her arm. Elizabeth gasped as she turned around and punched whoever it was in the face.


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N) Yes, Caleb is involved, and in what way? We'll find out soon enough…one of the many twists I am going to throw at you, so be aware…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth glanced at the ground, where Will had been laid out by her. "Will?"

"Yes Elizabeth, it's Will." Elizabeth then bent down.

"I am so sorry…you scared me…I was…" Elizabeth stopped.

"I should have known better." Will then rubbed his cheek. "That hurt."

"It was meant too." Elizabeth said.

"_I am going to have fun with you…"_ Elizabeth's mind went into a frenzy.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Will noticed her expression.

"I…I…" Elizabeth then began to cry.

"Elizabeth, please talk to me…" He grabbed her elbow.

"No…" Elizabeth pulled away from him and ran off.

XXXX

She went below deck, where the crew was…where Caleb was. Then she spotted him.

"You!" Elizabeth shouted. "You bastard!" Caleb looked up at her and turned pale.

Caleb grabbed her by the wrist and brought her in a room. "Would you shut up!"

"Excuse me! I could have you killed! I could do it my bloody self!"

"Please miss, just be quiet…" His voice lowered.

"How could you watch him do that to me? How could you without helping me?"

"I can't tell you."

"You are no better than Danielson!" Elizabeth turned to walk out the door. Caleb caught her by the wrist and pinned her against the door.

"Do not tell anyone…" Caleb looked directly into her eyes. Caleb took a step back, seeing the fear in them, and nearly kicking himself for doing it. "I'm sorry."

"Please…just don't hurt me…" Elizabeth slid to the floor. Caleb bent down in front of her.

"If I tell you this it could cost me my life…as well as those on this ship…" Elizabeth looked up at him. Fear immobilizing her lips. "I work for England."

"What?"

"I am a military man."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. I am from Nassau originally, they sent a small group of us into the pirate world, so we could find out things about it, their strategies, their ways."

"Your lying…"

"No Elizabeth, I am not. The reason why I couldn't help you was, for the simple fact that I would have been killed, and parliament is not willing to help us if we are caught. It burned me to let that happen to you, but I am truly sorry Elizabeth."

"What is your name?"

"Commodore Caleb Forester…"

"You know where we are headed."

"Yes, I know Commodore Norrington quite well."

"Oh God…" Elizabeth then placed her hand on her head.

"I won't tell him a word I swear it." Elizabeth looked at him.

"How could you just stand by and watch him…" Elizabeth shook his head at him.

"Elizabeth I am so sorry, please, the only reason why I signed onto Bill's ship was because I knew who he was, and I saw you with him, training. I came back to that cabin and looked for you some days later but you were gone, and in the hands of Bill Turner, your fiancé's father, and I knew your were in good hands. I signed on hoping you wouldn't recognize me, so I could help get the bastard." Caleb then stretched out his hand. "Please Elizabeth, that night has eaten at me, I can't sleep, I can't do much of anything…"

"Well…" Elizabeth then gave him her hand. "I am so sorry for your troubles Caleb, I am so sorry that you had to see that, believe me if there was anything I could have done to stop it I would have." Elizabeth said bitterly.

"Elizabeth, I swear, I will get Danielson."

"No, you've done enough. I want you to leave, once we dock in Port Royal, I will discuss you with Commodore Norrington, and I will make sure you are court marshaled." Elizabeth then pulled away from him. "I won't tell Will, Jack, or Bill, they are liable to kill you…but the humiliation of a court marshal, can't even begin to feel the way I felt with you watching."

"I never looked Elizabeth…"

"I don't care…you could have shot Danielson dead, you killed the other man…no one would have known!"

"I am so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am…" Elizabeth then slapped him in the face. "You are disgusting."

"I suppose I deserve that."

"More than that."

"Elizabeth, I know things about Danielson that you don't know about, please, just let me…"

"No…"

"Your being unreasonable."

"No, I am being quite fair with you." Elizabeth then turned for the door. Caleb took his hand and kept it from opening.

"He was like me…a former Commodore…" Elizabeth stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"He is still a Commodore…technically…he went missing…I found him and I have followed…that was my job…he is headed to Port Royal to talk with Norrington, because he knows you, because he knows you two are friends…he is going to turn him against you…maybe worse."

"You said you knew things."

"Elizabeth, there is no way you are going to make Norrington believe that Danielson is anything other than an excellent Commodore, never mind trying to convince him that he is a rapist." Elizabeth leaned against the door for support.

"This is getting worse and worse…" Elizabeth then slumped to the floor. "Alright…I will help you…but you must help me…"

"Of course."

"Can you please walk me to my cabin? I am not well…" Flashes of that night flew threw her mind, she was losing control.

"Yes." Caleb carefully took her hand and helped her up. As they were walking to her cabin, Will spotted them.

"What happened!" Will rushed over and picked Elizabeth up.

"She fainted sir…" Caleb answered.

"Will, I don't feel good." Elizabeth said. "Just take me to bed."

"Thank you Caleb."

"Only doing my duty." Caleb muttered under his breath, he felt like scum, but this was his time to help Elizabeth, the young girl he could have helped…but didn't because of duty.

(A/N) Another twist! Danielson is a Commodore…who got carried away with his mission…will Norrington believe Elizabeth?


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N) We are just getting into the thick of things…hehe…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth sat up in bed, staring at the ceiling, not doing much of anything but thinking about Caleb, and how she felt about him. She couldn't describe the way she felt about him. Of course he didn't take her out of the cabin, when Danielson wasn't there, but he did kill that man who tried to rape her…but he left…only to let Danielson return…

"Ridiculous…" Elizabeth put her head in her hands. She threw the covers off her and walked to the door.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth whirled around to see that Will was up.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No…I need to go on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Will, go back to sleep." Elizabeth then turned the handle and walked out the door.

The cool Caribbean air hit Elizabeth sweetly against her delicate skin. She strolled on deck and leaned against the railing…trying to think back to that night…

"I can't…" Elizabeth said to herself. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth looked to see that it was Caleb.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth then straightened herself.

"Elizabeth, I am truly sorry…"

"Listen, before you go on, please let me speak…" Elizabeth put her hand up to silence Caleb. "You left me that night…Danielson returned and continued…where did you go?"

"I had to get rid of the body Elizabeth. When I returned Danielson asked me where Jonah went. I told him that Jonah went off somewhere, he said I might as well go to, didn't need me anymore."

"So why didn't you stop him then?"

"I couldn't Elizabeth. If I let it be known that I am a Commodore…it wouldn't be good for the crown, it wouldn't be good for me either. I had to stay alive, I knew that Danielson was planning on ruining you. And that is going to start in Port Royal, he will turn your father and Commodore James Norrington against you. I am sure of it. I cannot apologize enough to you Elizabeth, but if Danielson succeeds, you will need an accountable Commodore at your side."

"I don't believe James would turn on me…my father…never…."

"They hold a duty to the crown, and seeing as you have been gone for almost a year, what makes you think they are allies? I am assuming you didn't leave on the best of terms."

"No, I didn't."

"Well then."

"It's just…" Caleb then grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Use your head Elizabeth, who is the Commodore going to believe? You that has been missing for almost a year, no doubt with pirates, or Commodore Bronson Danielson." Elizabeth then looked at him.

"Alright, I trust you…"

"Good." Caleb said as he released her shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Both Elizabeth and Caleb turned around to see Will standing there.

"Nothing." Elizabeth smiled.

"It didn't sound like nothing. Now tell me…"

Caleb gave Elizabeth a look of defeat. "Caleb is not who he says." Elizabeth started. "His real name is Commodore Caleb Forester."

"What?" Will said stepping closer.

"It's true. I am a Commodore in the Naval Fleet. I was sent in disguise to get into the ship of the a Commodore that went missing, find him, and then go from there."

"Well what was his name?"

"Commodore Bronson Danielson." Elizabeth saw Will's face redden, and with a flash Will grabbed Caleb by his shirt.

"What do you know?" Will was holding Caleb tightly.

"Will, let him go…" Elizabeth put her hand on his arm. Will reluctantly let Caleb go. "I'll tell you everything."

Will looked into her eyes and saw hurt, and pain, and he just wanted to hold her, but she also seemed determined. "Elizabeth…what's going on?"

"Caleb was on Danielson's crew. He was there the night I was raped." Elizabeth then took a deep breath. "Danielson left and he and another man walked in. The other man Jonah, was going to take advantage of me…and Caleb killed him…" Elizabeth then took Will's hand in hers. "And he left…"

"He left you? He didn't help you?" Will seemed bewildered.

"Yes. He couldn't let Danielson on."

"So he left you for Danielson to do whatever he damned well wanted."

"I couldn't let the months I spent on his ship go…" Caleb mumbled.

"Elizabeth, he doesn't belong here." Will said angrily.

"Will, although he didn't help me…he was an ally that night…the only one. Who know what would have happened if Caleb wasn't there?"

"So what is Danielson going to do in Port Royal?" Will asked.

"Turn Norrington and her father against Elizabeth. She is going to need a Commodore on her side. One that holds a bit more rank on the both of them." Caleb said.

"What could they do to her?"

"If she comes forward and outs him, she could be thrown in jail, or if he says something damning about her, she could be hanged." Caleb said.

"So what do you suggest? You go in there with Elizabeth, by yourself and pose as what?"

"Commodore Caleb Forester. If you or Jack go in there you most likely will be thrown in jail. I suggest Bill pose as my father…and Elizabeth…my wife."

"What?" Will didn't like this, and from Elizabeth's look, neither did she.

"No one will hurt her that way, she can be protected, and we can get at Danielson. They will believe our word against Danielson."

Will thought for a while and slowly nodded. "Alright, but I will be in Port Royal as well…so will Jack."

"How?" Caleb asked.

"The blacksmith shop. I still don't trust you…Elizabeth may, but I can't trust a man that left a woman in need, letting her fend for herself against a madman."

(A/N) Mmmm….a plan in motion…


	25. Chapter 25

(A/N) One more chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Port Royal was on the horizon and Elizabeth was visibly nervous, Jack sensed it, Bill sensed it, and so did Will. Bill and Jack had been informed of the situation with Caleb, and both hesitated on the idea, but was relieved that at least Bill was going to be there.

"My father is very intimidating…" Elizabeth was telling Bill, giving him a warning. "So please just be on your best behavior." Elizabeth was fumbling through her closet.

"Just bring them all. It would be less of a hassle. Did your father like my boy? Or did he detest him?"

"My father was grateful for what Will did, rescuing me, so much so that he granted Will clemency when we returned to Port Royal. But did my father approve of our courtship, no, does he like Will, no."

"So why did he go ahead with the wedding?" Bill asked as he helped Elizabeth open a trunk.

"He needed a successor, and since there was no way I was going to wed the Commodore, he figured Will would be a strong leader. I can never be a Governor, simply because I am a woman…it's possible…but unlikely…"

"So he was using him?"

"Yes. But I didn't care, I loved Will, and I was getting married, and I honestly could not care about what he was using Will for."

"Interesting…"

"What's interesting?" Elizabeth asked with a smile as she piled the clothes in the trunk.

"How my boy, having the blood of a pirate, would be a Governor…" That made Bill smile.

"I know." Elizabeth then laughed. "Will was so nervous when I told him…he nearly fell out of his chair…" Bill watched Elizabeth laugh. It was good for her to laugh, and he could see how Will fell in love with her. Elizabeth reminded Bill of Will's mother, a beautiful, caring, and deeply compassionate woman. She could also if she wanted to, put Will in his place, making her a very strong willed woman.

"So, how do you feel about Caleb?"

"I don't know. I mean I understand his duty to the crown, but to leave…I trust him Bill, and that's what I'm going on. I have trust issues with my father and James Norrington, so I'll just take it a step at a time."

"Are you sure your going to be able to act normal around Caleb? Like a husband and wife should."

"I hope so." A knock at the door startled her, and Will walked in, and she smiled.

"Can I talk with Elizabeth alone?" Will asked his father.

"Sure." Bill then walked out of the room, leaving Elizabeth and Will alone.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she walked up to him.

"You could get hurt." Will took her hands and held them up.

"I know, but this also needs to end. If that means I stick my neck out a bit more, than so be it."

"Elizabeth, I love you…" Will then reached in his pocket. "I know we've done this before, but I would like to ask you again." He pulled out the ring box and opened it for Elizabeth to see. "After this, I want you to marry me…I want you to be my wife."

"Will…" She looked in his eyes, so warm, so kind, so loving. "You didn't have to ask…my answer will always be yes…always." She then leaned on her toes and reached up and kissed him with vigor and passion. Will accepted her love for the simple reason that he loved her, and that this kiss was the first one she gave him with passion since they found each other again, she was finally beginning to move on.

Will pulled Elizabeth back and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you…" Elizabeth smiled and kissed Will again. For some time they stood there just holding one another, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXX

"It's just up this way." Elizabeth said as she walked with Caleb on her arm. Bill was behind them.

"I've never seen a house this bloody big." Bill said as the large white faced Governor's mansion came into view.

"I know…it's really too big." Elizabeth noted. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Soon the door opened and Elizabeth's maid Estrella answered the door.

"Miss Swann?"

"Yes Estrella, it's me…" Elizabeth smiled. Estrella practically pulled her through the door and enveloped her in a hug.

"Your father will be so happy…" Estrella then ran off to fetch her father. Bill and Caleb entered the foyer and waited. Elizabeth was nervous and Caleb reached for her hand and smiled at her.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth whipped around to see her father.

"Father…" For some strange reason Elizabeth began to cry, and ran into her father's arms.

"God Elizabeth, I thought the worst…"

"I'm fine…" Elizabeth hugged her father tightly. For the longest time they were that way.

"I thought after you found the truth that you would never come back…" Her father stopped. "Who are they?" He noticed Caleb and Bill standing.

"Commodore Caleb Forester, sir." Caleb extended his hand to the Governor. "This is my father, Commodore Charles Forester."

"Retired of course." Bill extended his hand and shook the Governor's hand.

"Who are they Elizabeth?"

"Well, father the reason I came back was to tell you that, I married Caleb…" Those words left a bitter taste in Elizabeth's mouth.

"What? What happened to mister Turner?" Elizabeth paused.

"I heard that Jack was in Dominica, and he was…on the way…there was a storm and it destroyed the ship we were on. Will died…and Caleb's ship picked us few survivors up. A courtship evolved from there, and we got married. I never met up with Jack, nor did I want to after Will died." It was rehearsed, she was sure this question would be asked.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry. I know I didn't care for mister Turner, didn't think he was good enough for you, but he was a good man." Elizabeth passed a glance at Bill, and he looked red in the face. "You must be tired…your room is still up there, oh, well, I guess you'd want to share it with Caleb…" The Governor then looked at Caleb. "There is a room that is connected to it…you can share the two rooms. Oh yes, and Charles, please there is a room a bit further down the hall for you. Estrella!" The Governor ran through the house looking for the maid.

Bill then walked towards Elizabeth and lightly grasped her shoulders. "Guess he doesn't have a problem that you married a Commodore."

"No he doesn't." Elizabeth answered.

"Elizabeth, we have to jump at the first opportunity to run into Danielson…" The Governor returned.

"Estrella is setting up your rooms. Now, Elizabeth, I am having Commodore Norrington and Commodore Bronson Danielson for dinner. My my four Commodore's at the table…I can't wait for the table talk. You will join us of course?"

"Of course. I would love to."

(A/N) Yes, the table talk…


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N) Last post!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth was getting dressed when a knock at the door was heard. "Who is it?"

"Your dear husband." Caleb said jokingly. Elizabeth crossed the room and opened the door.

"Well, glad to see your dressed." Caleb said as he walked in.

"I just have one other thing to do." Elizabeth then put her leg on a chair and lifted her skirts.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I am not going to be the only one without some type of protection." Elizabeth then took a piece of fabric and tied her pistol to her leg.

"What if that falls out?"

"So be it." Elizabeth said.

"Bill…I mean Charles is downstairs."

"Let's not keep anyone waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXX

They were all waiting for the arrival of Commodore Danielson. "Elizabeth I can't believe how much grown up you look…" James said as he kissed her hand. He still couldn't believe she had returned to Port Royal.

"Thank you James. Your looking quite dapper yourself."

"Married? To a Commodore no less, bit ironic…" James let out a small laugh.

"I know. James, I don't want you to think…"

"No, you don't have to say it." James put up a hand.

"May I present Commodore Bronson Danielson." The butler said at the entrance of the parlor. Elizabeth watched as Caleb and Bill walked over to her, in a protective stance. And there he was. He had shaven his beard, and looked just like the man that had raped her.

"Ah Governor Swann, you have a lovely home!" He said jovially.

"Thank you Commodore. Please…" He then glanced at Elizabeth. "Oh, have you met my daughter? Elizabeth."

Danielson's head snapped around quickly as he turned to see Elizabeth standing there. Danielson also noticed Bill and Caleb.

"No, but what a remarkable beauty she is." He walked over to her. "Pleasure to meet you Elizabeth." The look he was giving her made her want to throw up. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Elizabeth curtseyed. "This is my husband Commodore Caleb Forester and his father Charles."

"Pleasure gentlemen." He nodded to both of them. The glare in his eyes almost sent Elizabeth's hands around his neck. Both parties knew the game they were playing, and followed along.

"Caleb…" Elizabeth whispered.

"What?" Caleb whispered back as he grabbed her hand.

"I need to get out of this room…I need some fresh air…"

"Want me to go with you?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll keep my eye on Danielson."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked into the garden that was in the back of the Governor's mansion. Elizabeth was having serious doubts that she would be able to pull this off. The room had become heavy with hate once Danielson walked in…visions of that night flashed in her mind…

"Elizabeth…" She turned to the sound of her name. She looked into the brush, and saw Will.

"Oh Will…" Elizabeth walked towards him and hugged him.

"What are you doing out here?" He held her tightly against him.

"I'm so scared Will."

"Danielson's in there." Elizabeth just nodded into his shirt.

"Elizabeth, you can do this."

"I can't Will, this is just too much…please…I…" Will then pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"Elizabeth if you don't do this you will relive those days for the rest of your life. You have to be strong, I know you can be…"

"He's staying at the house." Elizabeth said suddenly. "What if he comes in my room at night? What if he…"

"Do you want me to stay?

"How?"

"I'll find a way. I used to sneak up to your room at night, no reason while I still can't do it." Will flashed her a smile.

"I don't want you to get caught…wait…where's Jack?"

"He is enjoying the rum left behind by Mister Brown."

"I should have known. I have to go back inside, I'll make rounds for another hour then I'm going to excuse myself to bed."

"I'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Will?" Elizabeth called into her room as she shut the door behind her. She pulled both Caleb and Bill aside and told them that Will was going to stay with her tonight.

"Right here." Will emerged from the shadows. Elizabeth smiled at him and practically ran to him and kissed him.

"He's right downstairs Will. We could end this all tonight."

"Elizabeth, then we would be hunted down for the rest of our lives for the murder of a Commodore. We have to think about this, but I agree it should end quickly."

"Do you remember the last time you snuck into my room?" Elizabeth said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, it was also the last time. Your father almost caught me in here." Elizabeth giggled. "He could still catch us in here."

"He might."

"No, not with him thinking you finally did the right thing and married an honorable Commodore. Speaking of the Commodore, how is he?"

"Caleb's grief is eating away at him. I know he feels terrible, and I am not going to blame him for anything, it wasn't him that raped me…he prevented that Jonah character from hurting me…I owe him a lot."

"Caleb's a decent man. Even though I don't particularly like him posing as your husband." Elizabeth sensed the distrust in his voice, despite his words.

"Jealous?" Elizabeth said with a smile. Will missed those smiles.

"Maybe."

"I assure you Mister Turner, that you have nothing to fear." She kissed him. "Absolutely nothing." Elizabeth then began to unbutton Will's shirt.

"Elizabeth…" Will said into her neck as he kissed her. Will took his hands and wrapped them around her…she didn't flinch, she didn't back away. Will then started to untie the laces that held her dress together. The dress fell to the floor and Elizabeth stepped out of it, now just wearing a chemise and her garters. Will picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He laid on the bed next to her and kissed her slowly, pushing her arms over her head he…

"Stop!" Elizabeth sat up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No…" Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair. "Just…go slow…" Will knew that he sparked something within her, and he was careful, gentle with her the entire night, knowing this was something that she wanted yet, she was afraid of.


	27. Chapter 27

(A/N) I won't be online for the next two days, I'll be working all day tomorrow (ARGHH!) And Wednesday is my only day off, so I have some things to do, so here is a continuation, of my update!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Will sleeping next to her, she smiled. Getting closer she kissed his forehead. She was happy, for the first time, laying the way she was, she was happy.

"This is how it should be…" Will said without opening his eyes.

"I know." Elizabeth said as she propped herself on her elbows. "It's starting to get light out…"

"I know." Will looked reluctantly at the window.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth quickly turned her head to the door. "Umm…I'm not sure if your awake…it's James…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Let me get dressed first." Elizabeth shouted back.

"Will, you have to hide…" Elizabeth then ran off the bed and started picking up his clothes, handing them to him as he tossed them on. Will quickly kissed her and ran into a closet. Elizabeth threw on a dressing robe and went to the door.

"James, isn't it rather early?"

"It is, and rather improper…I am sorry but it is rather important that I speak to you."

"Alright." She let James in, knowing full well Will was in the room.

"Something is different about you…I believe what I am trying to say is that I noticed something between you and Commodore Danielson…something wrong."

"James, I am not sure what you are trying to say."

"You don't like him. I wanted to talk to you before he woke, so I could speak freely…where's Caleb? Shouldn't he be with you." James then suddenly realized, she should be sleeping with her husband. James then looked at the floor, bent down and picked up piece of fabric. "This…I know what this is." He looked mad, he had picked up the bandana that Will wore on his wrist.

"James I can explain if you just give me the chance."

"Explain what Elizabeth?"

"Let her talk James." Will came from the closet.

"Your dead…" James said bewildered.

"No I'm not."

James then turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "What's going on? I want some answers Elizabeth." By this time Caleb and Bill had come in the door hearing the raised voices.

"Please James, just keep your voice down. Can we speak privately? In your office…today?"

"No, we can speak now." James sat down. Elizabeth then took a deep breath, it was time to tell the truth.

"First, I want you to promise me that you will not arrest anyone in this room." Elizabeth said as she sat down across from him.

"Impossible."

"Do it or I'm gone. James you are a friend and you are the only person outside of Will, Jack, Bill, and Caleb, that I have told."

"Told what?"

"Promise." Elizabeth was fighting the tears.

"I promise." James saw her distress. Will then came up behind Elizabeth and laid a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Commodore Bronson Danielson is not the man who he claims, sure he is Commodore, but there is no doubt you know of the assignments he had."

"Yes to integrate himself into the pirate world."

"Well he did rather successfully. After I found Jack and we sort of had it out, I asked him if I could stay on his ship, he agreed." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "We were on our way to Dominica when we first ran into Danielson. He said he had some information on myself, knowing the information from my past. I grew angry at Jack, accusing him of not telling me the truth, and soon as we docked from Dominica I went in search of Danielson, and I found him. He told me his version of the truth of how my mother and Jack had some sort of affair."

"I knew your mother Elizabeth, she would have never…"

"I know. I argued with Jack…and then I left…and went right to Danielson. He knew I was the daughter of Jack Sparrow…and he used that knowledge to set up an elaborate plan…" Elizabeth dropped her shoulders, looking incredibly tired. James reached over and took her hands, seeing how hard it was for her to tell this story. "He blew up his own ship leading Jack and Will to believe that I was dead. I watched from the protection of brush, his hand clamped around my mouth, Will and Jack looking searching, when I was right there, no more than twenty feet away. Danielson then took me to a cabin he owned, a cabin that was protected…where…he…" Elizabeth let the tears flow freely.

"Elizabeth…" James grew scared, for the first time in a long time he was frightened.

"He raped me…days went by I was beaten and raped by him…" Elizabeth then went on to tell him everything, Bill, Caleb, finding Jack and Will, everything, and when she was done, she looked into James's eyes, and she saw trust.

"I don't know what I can do…" James then got up. "Elizabeth, I am a Commodore just like he is, I hold no rank over him. If I were to try and court marshal him, it would involve a lengthy trial, one I don't want you to go through." Elizabeth looked at him, then Caleb finally spoke up.

"What if the both of us try him? Who decides if he is court marshaled here?" Caleb was unsure of the procedures in the Caribbean.

"Governor Swann."

"Then it should be fairly easy right?" Will spoke up. "He would never go against Elizabeth."

"He might if he thinks she's lying." James said. "I'm sorry Elizabeth there isn't much I can do…the political ramifications would be horrendous." Elizabeth then felt faint, there was only one other option.

"Then he gets what I feel he deserves." Bill said. "He dies."

"Plotting my death are we?" Danielson's voice came from the door. "Elizabeth I thought we knew each other better than that?" Elizabeth stood up from the chair. "Too bad the Commodore can't do anything about it."

"You bastard…" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"That I am. Pity your father doesn't believe you though."

"What?" Elizabeth walked closer to him.

"I told him the truth this morning. How you had it out for me…that you wanted to see me go down because I wouldn't give in to your demands…I believe he is consulting a doctor right now, since he so adamantly believes you are crazy." Elizabeth could barely believe the words he was spewing.

"Your lying."

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"No…"

"Elizabeth…you are just so foolish…so naïve, that's why it was so fun to see you squirm." Danielson laughed and walked out of the room.

"He's lying…" Elizabeth said to herself.

"He may not be." James then grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "I will try and dissuade your father. I suggest you keep quiet, stay in your room and lock it." James then looked up. "Will, you need to get your father out of here, no doubt, if the Governor suggests it, I will have to arrest you, and I don't want to do that. Caleb you get yourself to the fort and keep yourself busy. Is that understood?"

"I can't leave her here by herself." Will said angrily. "I won't."

"Will, if the Governor thinks you are here, if he believes Jack and Bill are here, he will order me to find you and have you hanged. Then Elizabeth is completely defenseless. So go now." Elizabeth turned to Will and gave him a longing look as he and Bill escaped out of the window.

"Caleb, you need to go yourself." Caleb also looked at Elizabeth, knowing she was in danger, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"James, we need to leave." Elizabeth said.

"You can't, I want you to leave this place one day without having me chasing you down." James smiled. "I am going to make sure Danielson stays at the fort, in mine and Caleb's line of sight."

"Okay, what do you suggest I do here?"

"Convince your father that you are telling the truth."


	28. Chapter 28

(A/N) Alright…here we go…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Come in." Governor Swann said as a light knocking was heard at the door of his study.

"Father, can I talk to you?" Elizabeth stepped inside the room.

"Yes young lady, you have some explaining to do." He spoke sternly.

"What did that bastard tell you?"

"Elizabeth I will not tolerate that language in my home, especially not to such a fine Commodore such as Danielson. Know why don't you tell me about this infatuation you have with him?"

"He raped me…he hurt me father, please you must believe me!"

"Elizabeth, you have lied since you first stepped into this house. Caleb is not your husband, and Will is alive somewhere, and Charles is Bill Turner, his father. Elizabeth I am having a hard time believing your story."

"Please, I am your daughter, I wouldn't lie to you…not about this…"

"Your not my daughter." He rose from the table. "You are the daughter of a pirate…Jack Sparrow…you lie just as well as he does…you are a disgrace…but nonetheless I love you…so that's why I believe this is the best for you."

"What?"

"This is Doctor Gable, he is going to help you Elizabeth." She saw the man come from the shadows.

"Father please, I am not lying to you." Elizabeth got up from the chair and stared the doctor down.

"Miss Swann, please just sit down and relax." The doctor told her. "She's delusional Governor."

"I know."

"Please…" Elizabeth then backed up. The doctor then went after Elizabeth, grabbing her, Elizabeth immediately fought him off, kicking and punching.

"Guards!" The Governor called from his room. Two marines ran into the study.

"Hold her still!" The marines then grabbed Elizabeth, one holding onto each arm. The Doctor then got up and fished around his large black leather bag.

"Just hold her still." He said as he pulled a syringe from his bag.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed as he pushed the entire contents of the syringe into her arm.

"That's not very nice mate." Jack was at the door, and quickly took out the two marines that held Elizabeth. "Very inappropriate mate." With one blow to the face the doctor was sprawled out on the floor. Jack then bent over and helped Elizabeth up.

"What are you doing? She is sick! Her mother had the same illness, I am just trying to help her!" The Governor was shouting.

"She's your daughter…" Jack was trying to keep Elizabeth on her feet, whatever the doctor gave her made her incredibly dizzy.

"What would you know about her? You gave her up!"

"I was forced to." Jack then helped Elizabeth to a seat. "You ready to go love?" Jack bent down in front of her.

"Yes." Elizabeth saw what the Governor was going to do. Elizabeth immediately went for Jack's pistol and aimed it at the Governor, the bullet shattering the vase that he was about to smash over Jack's head. "No…" Elizabeth said.

"Would have been a nice move Governor…" Jack then stood up and knocked the Governor down, a punch to the face, sent him flying into a chair, his head lolled to one side and he was out cold.

"I thought you were supposed to stay where you were." Elizabeth said unevenly.

"When have I ever listened to our dear Commodore Norrington. I couldn't take the risk that he would do something to you…so I came here, on my own."

"So Will, doesn't know?"

"No. But I am going to take him to you…and we are going to do what I say. About time I retook the reins around here." Elizabeth smiled.

"Jack I feel horrible."

"I know. Just hold onto me." Jack then lifted her up and began to take her outside.

"Wait, what are you doing?" A maid shouted from the hall, running towards Jack as he tried opening the door.

"Getting her out of here."

"Well your not going to make good time. Follow me." Jack looked down at Elizabeth who nodded. It was Estrella, Elizabeth trusted Estrella.

"A carriage is waiting. When I heard the commotion upstairs, I sent Maurice to get it ready. Are you really her father?" Estrella asked.

"Yes." Jack said with a smile.

"Well now it makes sense."

"What does?"

"Poor child was miserable here, always playing at the beaches, always with Mister Turner…"

Jack just smiled as he lifted Elizabeth into the carriage. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just take care of our girl, keep her away from here. Oh yes…I almost forgot." Estrella then ran into the house and quickly returned. She handed Jack two cloaks…and a small bundle. "It's something she had of her mother, she loved her mother dearly." Jack nodded and quickly hopped into the carriage.

XXXXXX

"He's up and gone." Bill said. "Typical Jack."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Jack is likely to get caught." Bill said angrily. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No." Then the door burst open with Jack carrying a now fully unaware Elizabeth in his arms.

"What happened?" Will jumped to his feet.

"Her dear old father got to her."

"What?" Will said as he took Elizabeth from his arms.

"Thought she was crazy, so he wanted the doctor to drug her, calm her." Jack followed Will to the back of the blacksmith shop where there was a small bed, Bill close behind them.

"Bastard…" Will said as he laid her down. "She could be out for hours."

"That gives us time." Jack said.

"Time for what?" Bill said.

"Time to take care of this bloody problem." Jack then sat down. "She can't do this. As much as we would like to believe her when she says she wants to kill Danielson, we all know that she can't. We are the only ones on her side, it's time we take care of this for her…no more tears, no more nightmares, no more flinching every time I walk up to her and put a hand on her. It ends for her…and it ends now."


	29. Chapter 29

(A/N) LAST ONE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

When Elizabeth woke she saw that she was in the blacksmith's shop. Her head was throbbing with pain as she sat up. The shop was silent, and she felt she was alone, except for the whispers she heard in the main part of the small shop. Elizabeth looked over to the nightstand and looked at the small wrapped bundle, she opened it and smiled, her mother's pearls. She quickly clasped them on her and hid them under her dress.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth said as she saw Will, Jack, and Bill talking around a small table.

"Elizabeth, you're up…" Will walked over to her and took her arm and sat her down at a chair.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth repeated.

"We are going to get Danielson."

"Get Danielson?" Elizabeth said still a bit woozy from the drug.

"Yes. We aren't safe here anymore. We are going to go after him now." Bill said as he got up from the table.

"Right now?"

"Yes." Jack also got up.

"I'm coming." Elizabeth said also getting up. "Your not going off on your own."

"Elizabeth, we don't want to put you in any danger…" Will said.

"You can't come Elizabeth…the risk is too high…" Jack said.

"Bill, I can fight, you taught me, you know I can!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Sorry love, we don't want to bloody your hands…" Bill frowned. "I'm sorry." They were gone…Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room, annoyed, and aggravated.

"Oh, I am definitely going." Elizabeth quickly grabbed her cloak, whipped it on, and made her way to the fort, pistol strapped to her thigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fort was dark, but the three knew that Danielson was in there. Earlier they had sent word to the Pearl, where to pick them up and at what time.

"Do we tell the Commodore?" Bill asked.

"No. We don't tell Caleb, James, no one." Will whispered.

"Let's go then." Jack said. They crept along the edge of the wall, keeping themselves intertwined in the shadows, so they went unnoticed. They believed that he would be in an office…but someone beat them there.

XXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked right into the fort. No one questioned her, she was the Governor's daughter, no reason for alarm. Walking straight on in, she paused in front of the long halls that lead to the offices. This was going to end tonight, no more being scared, no more nightmares, it would all end, and all end fast.

Elizabeth lightly knocked on the door to his office. No sound. Elizabeth knocked on the door again. Again, there was no sound. Elizabeth opened the door to the office and stepped inside.

"Oh…" Elizabeth clasped her hand over her mouth. Commodore Bronson Danielson was dead…his throat slit from ear to ear. "Oh God…" Elizabeth nearly threw up. Elizabeth slowly stepped back from the room. She shut the door. Elizabeth still backing away from the horror, bumped into someone. As she turned around to face whoever it was, she felt relieved.

"Caleb!" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "Danielson's dead!"

"I know." Elizabeth pulled away from him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." He took the dagger he had at his side, raised it and stuck it in her back. Elizabeth's eyes widened in pain and she collapsed on the floor. Caleb fully intended to leave her body there, but he heard someone, and quickly picked her up and ran towards the top of the fort, laid her body down, and ran back to his office.

XXXXXXXXX

"Who got to him first?" Will asked

"Don't know." Bill looked over the body. "No struggling, his desk is still neat. So he wasn't afraid of his attacker."

"What about Elizabeth?" Jack suggested. "Could she have gotten here first?"

"No, this room would have been a mess." Bill said.

"I suggest we get out of here." Will said and they all started leaving the room.

"Wait right there!" A marine shouted, his sword drawn.

"We're pirates…you sure you want to cross blades with us?" Jack said with a slight smirk to the lone marine.

"Murdering a Commodore and the Governor's daughter? I'd be a hero…" He said.

"Wait, the Governor's daughter?" Will said shocked.

"Found near the cliff…pretty young girl…Elizabeth was always kind to the marines…you bastards!" He walked closer. Will felt a surge of anguish…and ran past the marine to the cliffs, Bill and Jack followed, running faster than they had ever run before. When they got to the cliff, they saw her body, blood soaked everywhere, Commodore James Norrington peering over her pale body.

"James!" Will yelled. Will, Bill, and Jack were then grabbed from behind and clasped in irons. James quickly looked up and stared at the three of them.

"She's gone…Why would you kill her?" James said. "You loved her…"

"No, James, I didn't kill her!" Will said.

"Take them away! They have an appointment with the gallows in the morning!" James face was beat red.

Bill, Jack, and Will were all taken away. James bent back down over the body of Elizabeth Swann. He truly admired the girl, she was strong willed, and courageous, when most woman would have bowed down to their father, and have married the eligible Commodore. "What happened to you Elizabeth?" She had a stab wound in the back, and she was still bleeding, warm blood, warm blood seeping from her small worn body…a tragic ending to a tragic life.

"What happened?" Caleb asked as he walked up. "My God, what happened to Elizabeth?"

"Turner murdered her…they will hang tomorrow." James said bitterly. "Why would he kill her?"

"I understand him killing Danielson…but Elizabeth." James looked up at Caleb.

"I didn't tell you Danielson was dead." James then stood up.

"I heard it from one of the guards." Caleb said, recovering from his blunder.

"Sorry, I am just a bit on edge."

"Understandable." Caleb then looked down on Elizabeth. "What about her?"

"I will escort the body to the Governor's mansion." Elizabeth's body was being prepared as they spoke.

"Want me to talk with Will?"

"If you would. Make me understand why…" James then reluctantly walked with Elizabeth's body

James walked with her body.. A smile lightly touching his lips, tomorrow, he would have a surprise in store for all of them.

(A/N) Elizabeth's gone…however what is the surprise James has on his lips…is it a good one? A bad one? Will it thicken the plot? And after everything Caleb is not such a nice guy…I am cruel…


	30. Chapter 30

(A/N) I am a cruel woman for making you wait so long! But never fear, Chrissy is here! LoL, that rhymes! I'm a geek…anyway…so I will give you something today, the next time I can post is Sunday, so till then all, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Why Will? Why would you hurt her?" Will sat in the cell with Jack and Bill, not uttering a word. "Why?"

"I didn't kill her…"

"Why lie?"

"I didn't kill her, I loved her." Will choked on his words, his Elizabeth was dead.

"She was so depleted…did you take advantage of the fact that she was raped? Why be so angry with her?"

"He didn't kill her Caleb. So back off." Jack said.

"Who was it, you then?" Caleb then shrugged. "All I know is she is dead, and I have to clean her blood." Caleb turned from the cells. "You will be hanged in the morning." He then left the brig.

XXXXXXXXX

"Dawn. They will be hanged at dawn."

"I'll be there."

"You can't be late."

"I won't be."

XXXXXXXXX

"Why is this happening?" Will said with his head in his hands. "I didn't kill her…" Will said as tears fell from his eyes. "I would never hurt her…"

"We know that…" Jack said. "None of us would. We have to think who might."

"Her father. That's it." Will said.

"Her father wouldn't have the strength to hurt her. I trained her well, she was too strong even for him." Bill said.

"Then who? Did Danielson do it? Then when he got to his office, someone took care of him? It doesn't make sense." The cell door opened…their fate was sealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These three individuals have been charged with numerous accounts of piracy, and all crimes involved, none being more horrendous than the brutal murder's of Commodore Bronson Danielson, and Miss Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter." Their crimes were being called, their shame out in the open. The crowd was in tears, the Governor's daughter was well liked amongst the people.

"They will be hung by the neck until dead." The hangman stepped onto the gallows. Will, Bill, and Jack all had their necks wrapped around pieces of rope. One pull of the lever and they would all be dead. The hangman was cloaked in black, a large shroud, not the typical leather ensemble that he usually wore.

"I want to stand up there." James whispered to Caleb. "I want to make sure they're dead. They need to be punished for their crimes. I don't want them to escape."

"I'll join you." James and Caleb went onto the platform.

Will watched James and Caleb standing on the other end of the platform, the hangman on the other end. The drum roll began…

The hangman placed his hand on the lever…

With the hangman's other hand he reached in his cloak pulled out his pistol, aimed and shot James Norrington. The crowd erupted into a frenzy. James fell to the floor clutching his shoulder. Caleb immediately pulled out his pistol.

"Killing a Commodore will land you in the noose." Caleb shouted. "Just as they are." His pistol pointed to Will, Jack, and Bill.

Will was watching this, and could barely believe his eyes. Where were the marines?

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb shouted. The hangman lifted the axe that was leaned up against a post, lifted it high in the air and snapped it against the rope sending Will, Jack, and Bill free. The hangman then lifted his hood.

"Your hangman." Elizabeth said as she lifted her hood.

"I killed you!" Caleb shouted, his hands shaking.

"You didn't a very good job…" Elizabeth fired her pistol and shot Caleb in the chest, he went flying back, falling to the ground below. Elizabeth quickly ran down the stairs and stood right over him.

"How did you know?" Caleb whispered as blood spewed from his mouth.

"I don't trust everyone. I do trust those I do…" Elizabeth then bent over him and covered his mouth and nose with her hand, ending his life earlier rather than later. His feet began to kick, then he went still. Elizabeth slowly let go of him and stood in front of his body. "Bastard…" Elizabeth stood up and turned her attention to James.

"James!" Elizabeth ran right past Will, Jack, and Bill and right beside James. "Are you alright?"

"I'm glad you're a good shot." James smiled.

"How can you make a joke?" Elizabeth then pressed her hands onto the wound, it was a shoulder wound, he'd be just fine. "Marines!" Elizabeth commanded them at her will, they started filing into the fort. "Take the Commodore to the physician, right away!"

"Yes, Miss Swann…"

"Your very commanding…" James said smiling.

"I know." Elizabeth then stepped back as he was placed on a stretcher. "Your going to be fine. I'll come and visit you later."

"I'll be looking forward to it." James was then taken away. Elizabeth turned around to see Will, Jack, and Bill, all three in utter shock.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said. "I couldn't tell you this…"

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad your alive…" Will rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. Elizabeth hugged him as well, tears threatening to fall. "How did this happen? The blood…" Will was saying into her hair. Elizabeth pulled away suddenly, a hiss escaping her lips.

"I was hurt…" Elizabeth stepped back and stared at the three of them. "There is so much to tell, not here though, the marines need to fix up this mess."

XXXXXXXX

A carriage was waiting for them as they all went back to the Governor's mansion. Elizabeth rode silently, as Jack, Bill, and Will just simply stared at her, amazed that she managed to pull something like this off. They walked into the house, and Elizabeth proceeded to climb up the stairs into her father's study.

"Just sit down, and I'll answer any questions you have." Elizabeth walked behind the desk and took off her cloak. Underneath she was wearing men's clothing, everything just hung off her body loosely. She then sat behind the desk and stared at them.

"How are you alive? We saw the blood…" Bill started.

"How was Caleb involved?" Jack asked.

"What happened?" Will finished.

"Alright I might as well start from the beginning. After you left last night to go the fort, I had full intentions of following you, and was doing so, until James stopped me in front of the blacksmith shop. He heard Caleb and Danielson talking, they were involved together, they knew what he was doing when he raped me, they knew at the beginning, they were going to plan on taking me, kidnapping me, and doing whatever they please, simply because ransom is very high for the Governor's daughter, James didn't have the heart to tell me exact details in that part of their plan…Then something happened. James said he heard a struggle, and heard Caleb say that Danielson was getting reckless, too dangerous and that he would fowl up the entire plan. Caleb killed Danielson, and James heard him say that it was too much, that it would all end tonight."

"How were they connected?" Bill asked.

"Through records, James managed to find out they were brothers." Elizabeth paused and let her words sink in. "James told me everything, that Caleb was planning on murdering me, and having you framed for Danielson's and my death. We couldn't let that happen. So James and I developed a plan, that I would head down to Danielson's office, Caleb would be waiting, and I should play it from there, that James had already instructed his marines that a murder was to happen that night, and to pay attention to his command. I walked into Danielson's office, and nearly lost it there, but as I backed out, I backed up into Caleb."

"What did he say?"

"Not much. I hugged him and said that Danielson was dead…I knew I had to get close to his body, that would prevent him from using a pistol or a sword, but I knew he had a dagger. As I was hugging him, he stuck the dagger in my back. I dropped down in pain and eventually collapsed." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Next thing I knew James was over me, keeping pressure on the wound, ordering a marine to get the doctor. I was alive, but I played dead."

"But didn't Caleb know you were alive?" Will asked.

"Caleb didn't have a clue, he didn't have the time to anyway. Because not a moment after I fell to the floor, James was rounding the corner with a few marines. So Caleb must have picked me up and took me to the cliff's."

"So what happened after we showed up?" Jack asked.

"When you arrived, James played his part well, accusing you, making Caleb believe he got away with everything. James then escorted my body to the physician, where I was patched up and sent on my way."

"How did you get to…" Jack started. "I'm confused."

"Well, much more happened that night, much, much more." Elizabeth smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

(a/n) AFTER ALL I PUT THAT POOR GIRL THROUGH! HOW COULD I KILL HER?LOL, I hope you liked the small twist, but I am not done with my twists…oh no, not by a long shot, so here we go, Elizabeth has some 'splaining to do!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"I went with James and a few marines to my father's mansion. My father had gone completely crazy, I don't know how, maybe he was always this way. Apparently he had been taking some money from Port Royal, for himself, fraud…so James and I gave him an ultimatum. Stand trial for fraud, or leave Port Royal for good."

"We don't have a Governor I assume…" Bill said.

"Oh, we have a Governor. Before my father left he signed all responsibilities over to me." Elizabeth heard the shocking silence, and continued. "We asked several marines to the house and discussed what took place at your hanging. I was to go in disguised as the hangman, shoot James, to make it look like I had no allegiances. When I cut the three of you loose, I knew I had to reveal myself, and I shot Caleb dead."

Will looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped. "The marines were at my command, that's why there wasn't such a large presence at the hanging. So that's it…any questions?"

"You have died, killed a Commodore, shot another Commodore, freed three pirates, ousted the Governor, and became one, …all in one night?" Jack said.

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's my girl! I knew that you would take some of my traits away with you! I knew all along!" Jack said gleefully.

"Shut up Jack! You had no bloody clue, none of us did!" Bill said annoyed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to act any differently."

"What if the lever was pulled?" Will asked.

"The mechanisms below had been pulled out. Besides your ropes weren't tied to anything, if those doors, did, manage to open, then your would have fallen right through and landed on your own two feet." Elizabeth then stood up. "I am truly sorry, if I gave you a scare."

"You scared me. I thought you were dead…" Will stood up and took her hands. "I would never have forgiven myself."

"It's all over Will." Elizabeth then hugged him.

"No it's not." Will whispered.

"What?" Elizabeth pulled back.

"Your Governor of Port Royal…you have a duty…"

"I have a decision."

"Do you know if your going to stay?" Jack asked also standing up.

"No, I don't know."

XXXXXXXXX

Sleep was just not coming easily. Elizabeth was awake, thinking, there were so many decisions to make, so many choices, just so much at once, and it was entirely overwhelming. Elizabeth turned in bed and looked at Will sleeping, her decision would effect him as well as her, she had to consider him, his feelings, but she knew Will would never tell her what he felt, because he only wanted what she wanted.

Elizabeth rose from bed and walked to the study and sat behind the desk. If she wasn't going to sleep then she might as well get some work done. Papers that needed to be signed, affidavit's, contracts, legal jargon she had little care for, what she wanted to do was help people.

"Not sleeping?" Jack said as he stood in the doorway.

"How can I?" Elizabeth then put her head in her hands. "This is not an easy decision."

"Didn't say it would be." Jack then sat down across from her. "Whatever you decide, I'm pretty sure, it will be the right one."

"I never thought by having my father sign those rights over to me…I never thought it would be such a difficult decision."

"At the time? Or after?" Jack smiled.

"Please I'm in no mood…" Elizabeth said as she got up and walked to the windows. "I could do so much here…" Elizabeth whispered to herself. But something in her heart tugged at her, and she knew what that was, that was the sea…

"Elizabeth, life is full of difficult choices. I have made them, Bill has made them…and Will one day will."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth turned around and asked.

"Both Bill and I decided that life on the sea was no good for our children, and Will and yourself will one day make a decision similar to ours. Staying here, is a one choice, and going to the sea is an entirely different one. It is up to you ultimately."

"I wish I knew the right answer. Nothing is sure."

"No it isn't. If myself and Bill knew that ten years later we'd be looking at our two children, and both of them being in love, neither would have ever guessed that…it was a decision, we made it, and we live with it. That's it Elizabeth, you just have to make your decision, and whether or not you can live with it." Jack paused. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am tired, my bones ache, and I have a desperate need for rum. Try and get some sleep."

"I'll try." Elizabeth smiled as Jack left the study. Decisions were meant to be made, they were made all the time, they were being made right now as Elizabeth stood in the study, the only thing was, she hadn't made one of her own.

(a/n) Will she stay or will she go? And don't forget…more twists and turns along the road…


	32. Chapter 32

(A/N) Sorry for the delay, Rest of the Chapter will go up today!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What are you doing here? You should be resting!" Elizabeth jumped from her chair.

"I've got things to do Elizabeth." James said as he walked into the study. His arm was in a sling, and he looked pale, he looked tired.

"Please sit down." Elizabeth said as she directed him to a large plush chair.

"You looked troubled…" James said as he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"I am."

"Care to discuss?" James said with a smile.

"I don't know whether to stay or go."

"Well, then tell me the reasons why you should stay."

"I could help so many people. There is a part of the city that is known for it's crimes, I always here of a rape, a murder, I can take care of that. Children, they are so poor, I can open schools to them. I can do so much James."

"Tell me why you should go."

"It's in my blood. I have a yearning for the sea, it whispers in my ear whenever I am leaning towards staying here in Port Royal. I don't want to abandon that."

"Elizabeth, I can't do this for you. I see you have quite the dilemma, so I suggest we move onto some business." James sat forward in his chair.

"Yes, please, my mind is aching. Go ahead."

"We need to make repairs to the fort. Last year after the raid, we needed to make repairs, some have been made, but some…"

"What needs to be repaired?" Elizabeth asked.

"We need a new prison."

"What funds do we have?" Elizabeth asked.

"None. Not after your father left."

"How can I get the money? If the prison is in shambles, how can we keep those dangerous off of the streets?"

"I don't know. Your father usually came up with the funds. I don't know how he did it." Elizabeth then started shifting through the papers on her desk.

"I thought so…" Elizabeth said as she read from a few papers.

"Thought what?"

"He was taking money to pay for my wedding…" Elizabeth then read more. "There is money in an account…here." Elizabeth handed him a piece of paper. "Would that amount be enough?"

"Plenty." James then smiled. "See your doing rather well. Would you like all of his paperwork?"

"If I could find more accounts, fine."

"I'll make sure I send them over. I really should be going." James then stood up, Elizabeth after him and she escorted him to the front door.

"Thank you James."

"For what?"

"Being a good friend, and for helping me."

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXX

By dinner time, Elizabeth was under mountains of paperwork, looking at various accounts trying to scrap up as much money for Port Royal as she could find. Port Royal was in financial ruin, and she was left to fix it. Port Royal needed money, she needed to recover it, and she would, after talking with the account manager's of Port Royal she realized most of the money was there, she just had to find it.

"Elizabeth why don't you come downstairs and eat?" Will said as he walked through the door.

"Can't." Elizabeth said not looking up at Will. Will smiled and walked around the desk, took the paper she was holding and took it from her. "Will, I was reading that."

"You've been up here for hours. Come on, Jack and Bill are downstairs." Elizabeth sighed and got up.

"I have so much to look for." Elizabeth said.

"I can help you."

"It's my responsibility." Elizabeth said taking the paper back.

"You are no good to Port Royal if you drop dead from hunger." Will took the paper back and grabbed her hand. "Dinner is already being set as we speak."

"Fine." Elizabeth grunted and walked with Will downstairs.

"Well, there she is!" Jack said gleefully when Elizabeth walked into the room. "We haven't seen you all day."

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy." Will pulled out her chair. Will then took his seat next to his father, Jack was across from them, and Elizabeth sat at the head of the table.

"Too busy if you ask me." Bill muttered.

"The girl has a job to do, leave her alone." Jack said defending Elizabeth. The table went silent as they began to eat. Elizabeth was barely touching her plate, she just swirled the mashed potatoes around with her fork. Will watched her and became concerned, she wasn't eating, and she was barely sleeping.

"Stop that…" Bill said to Jack.

"Stop what?" Jack said as he pulled the fork from his mouth.

"Chewing with your mouth open. It's loud and obnoxious. What are you a damned farm animal!"

"Sorry." Jack then started chewing quietly, then without notice he made a large smacking noise with his mouth.

"Jack I swear I will put my fist in your mouth!" Bill shouted.

"Bill do you know what your problem is?" Jack said waving his fork around.

"You."

"Besides that."

"What then?"

"Your too tense. Relax."

"Your annoying and aggravating, you need to relax."

"Both of you need to relax, now just keep quiet and eat." Will said becoming annoyed himself.

"Shut up you!" Jack said. "This is between your father and me!"

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Bill said. The table erupted in shouting and arguing. Elizabeth sat back in her chair and watched, a smile spreading across her face.

"Elizabeth, you're my daughter, and you've got a mouth on you! How about helping me out!" Jack asked her. He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Do I have something on my beard?" Jack then tugged at his beard. Elizabeth then began to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Will said.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth said between her gasps. "I have to do something." Elizabeth then got up and went upstairs.

"What's with her? If you ask me she's just like you…" Bill said.

"Don't know, she just started laughing." Jack answered. Both men then turned their attention to Will, he himself had a huge grin on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"You wanted to see me?" James said as he walked into the study.

"Yes, please sit." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"What's this about? Six O'clock in the morning, an urgent message from the Governor, nearly made me jump out of my skin."

"Didn't mean to scare you, but it is rather important."

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"I have made a decision. I am leaving Port Royal." James sat back in his chair, not too surprised with the decision.

"What made you lean that way?"

"Last night, sitting in the dining room, Jack, Bill, and Will were arguing, and I realized I liked it, I liked the sense of family, I don't want to miss any arguments, nothing."

"Very understandable." James then went silent, but quickly spoke up. "Who are you going to appoint as Governor?"

"That's why you are here." Elizabeth then pushed a piece of paper towards him. "I am appointing you."

James was now truly shocked. "I…I don't know what to say."

"You can say you can accept…" Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"I accept." James stood up and extended his hand. Elizabeth ignored his hand and rounded the desk and hugged James.

"I know you'll do a fantastic job…"

"I promise…I'm just going to miss seeing you."

"I promise I'll visit." The hugged each other for a long time, from what was almost a forced marriage that wouldn't have been happy if it had succeeded, to a strong and reliable friendship. "Now, I have to tell Will, Jack, and Bill."

"Alright, I will be back later, to make it all official." James then let go of her hands and walked out of the study.

XXXXXXXX

"What did she ask you here for?" Jack asked Bill as they sat down in the parlor.

"Just said everyone should be here. Even the staff is here." Bill said. Then Will walked in, taking a seat next to Bill.

"Did she tell you what's going on?" Will asked.

"No." Jack said. At that moment Elizabeth walked in. She had a somber look upon her face, her decision was made, and it was done.

"I asked everyone here because I have made my decision." Elizabeth allowed a moment of silence, "I will no longer be Governor of Port Royal." A few gasps from the staff was all she heard. Jack had a huge smile on his face.

"I have decided that being Governor is not what I want. I want to be with my family." Elizabeth then looked at Will.

"I have already appointed a new Governor, so your job's are secured." Elizabeth said to her staff.

"Who is it?" Estrella asked.

"Commodore James Norrington will be assuming the position of Governor of Port Royal. Tonight he will sign the papers and we will be on our way. James is a fair man, he will treat you all well. Thank you all of coming." Elizabeth then watched as the staff dispersed, leaving Jack, Will, and Bill.

"Are you surprised?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Jack said. "How are we leaving tonight?"

"I already sent word to the Pearl, Gibbs is making sure it is up to par." Elizabeth smiled.

"I have to have a word with Mister Gibbs…" Jack mumbled.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because he should only be taking orders from me! Captain!" Jack said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Elizabeth are you sure about this?" Will said as he stood up.

"Very. I noticed last night. The argument you all had, it was something I would miss if I had to stay here."

"Elizabeth, I have a question…" Jack sheepishly walked over to her. "As you know I have a few, incidents on my records here…how about getting your father a good old fashioned pardon?"

"We all have pardons." Elizabeth said. "It was the first thing I did. So if we ever come back, we won't be shot or hanged." Elizabeth then hugged Will. "I have to finish getting the papers together. The Pearl should be pulling into the harbor as we speak."

"Are you alright on your own?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth smiled. For the first time, Elizabeth meant exactly what she said, she was fine.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few hours to get you." Will then leaned over and kissed her. Elizabeth watched as Will, Jack, and Bill headed to the harbor.

Elizabeth sighed in relief and headed upstairs. "Estrella!" Elizabeth shouted at the stairs.

"Yes miss…" Estrella curtsied.

"Please bring me up some tea when you have the chance." Elizabeth asked politely.

"Sure." Estrella then bustled off into the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

"That's the last of it." Elizabeth said to herself as she located the last bit of money that her father had kept hidden. "Now where is my damned tea?" Elizabeth muttered to herself as she walked over to the window and gazed through the panes. "I'll miss it here…" Elizabeth whispered. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself as a she felt a chill go up her spine. The door opened behind her, and Elizabeth didn't bother to look. "Just leave the tray on the desk, Estrella."

No sound. Elizabeth found that odd especially since Estrella would have said something. Elizabeth quickly turned around to find nothing. What had opened that door?

Elizabeth quickly stepped onto the hall and screamed.


	34. Chapter 34

(A/N) Told you I wasn't done!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"My God!" Elizabeth scrambled to the body of her most trusted servant, Estrella. Elizabeth flipped her body over and saw that her throat had been slashed. Elizabeth quickly stepped away from the body in pure fear. Elizabeth stood up and smelled smoke…the mansion was on fire… Elizabeth was about to run down the hall when she felt cold metal at her back.

"Just step back in the study Elizabeth." Elizabeth's body shook in fear. Elizabeth did as she was told. "Now lock the door and place that door under the handle." Once again Elizabeth did what was asked of her. "Now, I want you to turn around." Elizabeth slowly turned around and nearly fainted. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Very."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A few more hours and we'll be out on the open ocean again." Jack said as he inhaled the air deeply. "I hate being on shore longer than I have to be."

"Will, what's wrong?" Bill asked. Bill noticed Will's expression.

"Do you see that?" Will pointed in the direction of the Swann Manor.

"Looks like smoke." Jack said. "Could be from the fireplaces…"

"No…that's too much smoke." Will then started for the house.

"Will, Danielson and Caleb are dead, nothing is going to happen." Bill called after him.

"He's right Bill, that's too much smoke." Jack then started after Will, Bill right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad your surprised…you've surprised me."

Elizabeth was staring at Bronson Danielson, back from the dead. "I thought you were dead?" Elizabeth said quietly.

"Amazing what certain drugs, and a few household items can do to a person. I heard of your little death scene, it was quite amazing."

"Glad you approve." Elizabeth said backing away from him.

Bronson's eyes then burned with anger. "You killed my brother."

"Yes I did. He was a bastard like you and deserved to be dead, just as you should have stayed. So what was the plan Bronson? Pretend dead?"

"No, my death would have surely insured that Will, Jack, and Bill would have gone to the noose. I was going to take you…we called James down to my office, and when we heard his footsteps, well we knew we had to put on a show, it worked…but your plan, not what we counted on. You fouled everything up you wench…"

"So sorry to disappoint you…" Elizabeth back away from him.

"Stop moving." He warned. "My brother was all I had left, the only thing in this world I cared about and you took him away from me. You deserve to die."

"So you set my home on fire?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. You see Elizabeth I don't care about life much more, but I swear the last thing you see on this earth is my face." Smoke was starting to fill the study, it wouldn't be long before the flames began to reach the room.

"So what are you going to do?" Elizabeth's mind was racing. She needed to get out of there.

"Sit on the chair." Elizabeth sat down on a chair. The room was hot, she started coughing from the smoke. Bronson leaned over her and whispered in her ear…"We could always go out in a blaze of glory…" Elizabeth shuttered. No not again, never again, would he touch her like that. Elizabeth brought up her knee directly into his groin.

Bronson howled in pain and Elizabeth ran for the door. The handle was hot to the touch, fire was on the other side of this door, and it wouldn't be long before the flames reached the room. Bronson came from behind and grabbed her and threw her to the ground with such force the wind was knocked out of her. Elizabeth laid on the floor in a daze.

"Think your going to get away!" He straddled her, each one of his knees pinning down one of her arms. "You are in no way going to live Elizabeth…" The door then busted open with flames, and the room blew up in flames. Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear. "This is for you Caleb…" He closed his eyes and tossed his head back. Rafters were beginning to fall around them, crashing down…she was running out of time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she!" Will shouted as he Jack, and Bill ran up the drive.

"She's not with the servants, Estrella is also unaccounted for." James said to Will.

"I have to find her!" Will started to run into the house but Bill tackled him down to the ground.

"No, son, you can't…" Bill whispered to him. As they looked up into house, rafters were beginning to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth struggled beneath him, there was no way she would die here with him. She looked around, the smoke was so thick it was hard to see with her watered eyes, they burned with pain. With her hands pinned at her sides she started ruffling with her dress, she nearly forgot the pistol tied to her thigh. She found the pistol and pulled it out.

"Get off me!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Shut up!" Bronson then slapped her hard.

"Have it your way!" Elizabeth fired the pistol. The bullet only grazed his side, but it did the job, he fell off her in pain. Elizabeth then scrambled to his pistol and picked it up from the floor. Bronson scrambled to his feet and started after her, and she fired the pistol…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a shot from a pistol!" Jack shouted. They paused as they heard another.

"What's happening in there?" Will said helplessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth ripped off parts of her dress and covered her mouth and nose, so she wouldn't breath in so much smoke. The flames were so hot, sweat was pouring from her, as she grabbed a letter opener from the desk. The door was crowded with debris, her last and only escape. Bronson had been shot, but she knew it wasn't fatal. As she looked down the window she saw Will. She quickly whipped around and went to get a chair, but instead of a chair, Bronson charged at her. Grabbing her he tried to pull her from the window, but this time she was better prepared. She lifted the letter opener in the air and jabbed it straight through his neck. The weight of his body falling on her knocked her out of the window.

She reached for the ledge and grabbed it.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted. "James, we have to get something to her…" As the words escaped from his lips, a blast blew through the study and Elizabeth fell to the bushes below.

Will ran to her. She was looking up at him, in obvious signs of pain, Will gently lifted her from the ground, and took her away from the burning building.

"Elizabeth…" Will caressed her cheek. Elizabeth reached for his hand. "Someone give me water!" Water was handed to Will, and Elizabeth started to drink from the glass bottle and coughed it all up. She was gasping for air. "Breathe…your safe now…" Will placed his hand on her chest. "Breathe slowly…" Will tried to mimic how he wanted her to breathe.

"Will, the physician is here." James said from his shoulder. James pulled Will back as the doctor began to huddle over Elizabeth.

"We need to take her to the fort, at my office…" The doctor said. A stretcher made of two bamboo stalks and a thick piece of burlap was brought up, Elizabeth was placed on it. Will, Jack, Bill, and James, each lifted a corner and followed the doctor to the fort.


	35. Chapter 35

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"She's a lucky young lady." The doctor said.

"So, she's okay?" Will asked as he stood up.

"Physically she has a few bumps and bruises, mentally, she will need help. She told me it was a Bronson Danielson that caused all those injuries, that burned that house to the ground." Will was shocked. "Mister Turner I suggest you go see her." Will slowly walked into the room. Elizabeth was on the bed, gray from the smoke, her hair was matted, and she looked weak.

"Elizabeth, it's me…" Will said softly.

"Will…" She looked depleted, like she had fought with everything she had left in her…and nothing was coming back.

"The doctor told me it was Bronson…"

"Yes…" Tears started to stain her gray skin. Will sat on the bed and held her hand.

"Elizabeth, did he…" Will was terrified that she had been raped again.

"No…he didn't. I wouldn't let him, not this time…" Elizabeth then leaned up in bed and hugged Will. "Get me away from here…take me to the Pearl…"

"Elizabeth the doctor said…"

"I don't care what he said…" Elizabeth then looked into his eyes. "Please Will…"

Will sighed, he had preferred Elizabeth to stay, but he could take care of her. "Alright." Will wrapped her in a few blankets, because she was only wearing her chemise, and lifted her from the bed and walked out onto the hall.

"Will, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he ran to him.

"She wants to leave…I say we owe it to her…" Will said quietly. Jack and Bill nodded and followed Will.

XXXXXXX

"Use your old cabin Will. There is a bathtub off of it in a separate room." Jack said. "Clothes are in the closet."

"Thanks…" Will quickly went to the cabin and laid Elizabeth down on the bed.

"Elizabeth, I am going to give you a bath…" She was in a complete daze, unfeeling, uncaring, unaware of her surroundings.

"Is that okay Elizabeth?" She didn't say anything. Will quickly rushed back after filling up the bathtub.

"Elizabeth I am going to take your clothes off…" Will said gently. Will started to lift the chemise.

"No! Don't touch me! Please not again…not again…not again…" Elizabeth jumped back.

"Elizabeth I'm not here to hurt you…please…" Will's heart was breaking for her.

"No!" Elizabeth balled up her fists and started hitting his chest.

"Elizabeth, stop!" Will grabbed her arms and held her close to him. "I would never hurt you…please Elizabeth…just come back to me…" He closed his eyes, tears falling, he wanted the free spirit, the momentous woman he fell in love with.

"Please…" Elizabeth cried into his shirt.

"I'm know…" Will tried to soothe her…but it was no use, she was still resisting him, hating him, thinking he was the one that had hurt her all those months ago. "We need to get that soot off you…" He whispered. "Trust me enough that I wouldn't hurt you…"

Elizabeth just nodded.

"Alright." Will got up and started to help her out of her clothes. He draped a robe over her body and carried her to the bathtub, having her sit on the edge of the tub, her feet already in the hot water. Will slowly took the robe off her and slid her into the tub.

He started washing her hair with the bit of soap he had for her. Trying to get the soot off her, trying to erase any bad memory she ever had.

She was crying as he washed her, she was utterly terrified, terrified of him, terrified of any man that would ever get close to her. "I love you Elizabeth…" Will said to her as he wrapped a towel around her hair. He lifted her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. He carried her to the bed and sat her down. Will went to the closet and was relieved that there was a chemise, a chemise Elizabeth had left on the Pearl, all those months ago.

Will tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead, fear still striking her eyes, still blazing through him. Will feared that look, feared what may happen if she doesn't get past this. Will picked up the room, and then sat next to Elizabeth on the other side of the bed, Will didn't think he should leave her alone tonight, so he wouldn't he would be right beside her all night.

XXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night with a start. He haunted her dreams again, haunted her all over, shaking her to her core. She looked over and saw Will was looking at her. "Did you have a bad dream?" Will asked.

Elizabeth nodded again.

"You need to try to sleep Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded once again.

"I'll be watching you…" Will said as he stroked her hair. Will watched Elizabeth settle back into the covers. Their gaze caught once more and Elizabeth snuggled next to him, Will held her close, never wanting another bad thing to ever happen to her again. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, loving her more then he ever realized he could love a person. "I love you so much Elizabeth. I want to marry you, I want to have children with you, I want you to always be safe with me…" Will whispered to her. "God, Elizabeth I love you more than life itself…"

"I love you…" Elizabeth whispered into his shirt. Somehow from that moment Will knew everything was going to be alright, he knew she was going to love him forever, and that he would always love her and care for her.


	36. Epilogue

(A/N) Okay this is a bit of an epilogue, and the final chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, my next story will be posted rather quickly, probably a bit after this, look for it, it will be titled…Without You….a bit of a summary at the end of this chapter…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Six months later…

"Bloody hell…" Elizabeth grumbled. She was on her toes reaching for a book on a extremely high shelf. Will and Elizabeth had gotten married only a month after they left Port Royal. Elizabeth now was five months pregnant, living in a small home they bought, courtesy of Bill. They lived in Nassau, a beautiful city in it's own right, but they preferred if their home was a bit more secluded, and that was what they got. Their large white stoned home was two stories tall, it had a large wooden porch that wrapped around the entire house.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he poked his head in the door.

"I can't reach the…" Elizabeth finally with her fingertips grabbed the book. "Never mind." Elizabeth smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." Will said as he took her hand.

"Really?" Will then lead Elizabeth to the backyard.

Elizabeth gasped. "Will, this is beautiful." Elizabeth walked into the middle of the yard. Hung from a tree, was a small swing, small enough for a baby. "Will I don't know what to say…" Tears formed in her eyes. Her hand caressed the beautifully carved and smooth wood.

"You don't have to say anything…" He took her hand and walked back to the porch and sat down on the steps. "It's really beautiful here…"

"It is. Do you regret not living at sea?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No, never." Will smiled and kissed her. Elizabeth jumped back, gasping. "What's wrong?" Will asked becoming alarmed, watching Elizabeth place a hand on her stomach.

"I think I just felt the baby…" Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "There it is again…" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth then took Will's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Just wait for it…" A few minutes went by.

"My luck…" Will said and started to pull his hand away.

"No wait." Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach. A few more seconds passed and Will felt the small push into his hand. "Did you feel that?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Yes…" Will smiled. Will bent down and kissed Elizabeth's stomach. "This is really beautiful Elizabeth."

"I know it is." Elizabeth then leaned into Will's shoulder.

"Jack and Bill will be here soon…" Will said.

"I know, let's just enjoy these last few moments of peace." Jack and Bill had gone off in the Pearl, Bill who had sold his ship to give Will and Elizabeth the home they desired, was sailing the seas with Jack, and enjoying every minute of it. They were coming back today, to wait for the birth of their grandchild, helping Will getting the furniture together, and also trying to help him cope with being a father.

"Yes, our last few moments."

(A/N) There it is! All done, now here is a preview to my next fic…

Elizabeth and Will's love affair is still growing strong, but one night, when Elizabeth is supposed to meet Will at the Smithy, he isn't there, only a note, is left to console Elizabeth's pain, as she soon realizes Will is gone. Elizabeth knows she has to find Will, and finding Will means asking for the help of Captain Jack Sparrow, but the quest is not easily started as Elizabeth's father, has a suitor come to call, and the marriage papers are to be signed that night. Will Elizabeth find Will? Or will she be married off to the suitor? Where has Will gone? And why did he leave? Many twists and turns lead Elizabeth into the wrong direction, she has to soon learn to defend herself, and learn to trust and depend on herself only, as she learns to except her life as it is…

Let me know what you all think!

Love you all for reviewing!

-Chrissy


End file.
